Alpha and Omega: Velocity Chaser's Showdown
by Blazin' Blitz
Summary: Velocity Chaser's (Speed Hunters) is a challenge hosted by various crews around the world, each year in another location.The Wolff's Blitzen Club has a few of the best and experienced drivers in the world, will they dominate or be dominated while c)both sides of the law slowly become corrupt from the inside? Will there be order in the world of street racing or more mayhem? R&R.
1. Alpha and Omega Velocity Chaser Showdown

**A/N**: _Alright! New fic! New crossover! NFS Heat is coming soon so I decided why not write a fic based off a couple of NFS games? Not sure of any pairings right now... Read and Review._

_**DISCLAIMER: NEED FOR SPEED IS OWNED BY ELECTRONIC ARTS, I'M BROKE AS HELL SO I DON'T OWN SHIT **(except OC's)_

* * *

_Jasper County_

_Central_

_Wolff's Blitzen Club_

_Thursday 2:30pm_

Narrative P.O.V

"You all ready for tomorrow?!" A wolf asked handing drinks to everyone in the club, Humphrey Williams wasn't really excited like everyone else, there were over300 wolves in the underground club.

"Why so serious? We're all going to Seacrest County, you can at least act like you enjoy this." A tan furred wolf said.

"No thanks Kate, you've known me for pretty much your whole life, you know when I'm this serious, it's because I'm not really interested in what's going on." Humphrey told her, earning a disappointed look from Kate.

"Look, here. If you're not interested, then why did you sign yourself up, you brainless wolf?" She asked him. He just shook his head in disbelief.

"You forced me to sign up remember? I'm not really the kinda wolf who's gonna enjoy attention over there." He explained.

"C'mon, you're one of the best drivers in the club, definitely not better than my sister but still good enough." Kate said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I am offended! I might not be the best racer but no one else can drift for shit better than me!" Humphrey retorted earning a smile from Kate.

"What?" Humphrey asked, wondering why Kate suddenly smiled at him.

"You just proved my point, you're _one_ of the best drivers here. Keep up those spirits and maybe you can beat my sister in a couple of races." Kate told him.

"Kate, I've known you too for a long time, how have I never seen your sister or heard her name?" He asked her. She giggled at him then took and sip of her cocktail drink.

"You'll see her soon enough, in the meantime, do you still have your BMW Z4 GT3?" Kate asked him, he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, why? We aren't taking our custom cars, it's like... the rules!" He explained as he drank his soda.

"My sister wants it." Kate answered him, making him choke on his drink.

"Hell no! Do you know how much time and effort it took me to fully customize my beaute! I'm not gonna just _'hand it over'_ !" He protested against her. He spent countless sleepless nights, customizing the Z4 and making it into a drift-spec vehicle.

"Hmph, whatever. She's totally gonna shred you in the races anyway." She stated.

"Seeing is believing!" He retorted.

"Hey, King's about to give us that feel-good-inside speech." Kate pointed out to the stage. Wolves started cheering as they saw the dark brown furred wolf.

"Hey Jasper wolves, this is your King, Kevin here. I hope y'all are stoked for tomorrow's trip, we know you got tired of normal shit here in Jasper so...we've decided to set up tours across the US, starting with Seacrest County, Fairhaven and then ending with a long ass sprint from San Francisco to New York. That's right, coast to coast boys and girls. Get your clothes and shit ready but... no customs allowed. We're flying on a privately booked Airbus A380 and it would cost a shit load of money to ship your rides, especially your rides, Humphrey." Kevin concluded, looking at Humphrey, causing every wolf in the club to laugh.

"See? You're popular already." Kate said to Humphrey in an attempt to cheer him up but all she was doing was just the opposite to him.

"Thanks for _'__trying'_ to make me feel better..." Humphrey said as he put his hand on Kate's shoulder then got up from his seat.

"Where are you going? The party hasn't started yet." Kate said.

"I've got things to pack still. There's gonna be a welcoming party tomorrow anyway." Humphrey told Kate before he left the club.

Humphrey walked up the stairs to the parking lot reserved for club drivers. He walked up to his black and blue '69 Ford Mustang Boss 302.

"Hey dude. You're... Humphrey, right?" A brown furred wolf asked him.

"Yeah, I need to get home so I-" Humphrey said but he got cut off by the wolf.

"Can you please teach me how to drift?" The wolf asked him. "A girl I know says you're really good at it, the best at it even, and I really wanna impress her you know?"

"*sigh* I'll try and show you tomorrow, I can't right now because I need to get home to pack my things." Humphrey explained to the wolf.

"No problem. I'm Garth by the way." He said as he stretched out his hand. Humphrey shook his hand in return.

"I'm Humphrey. Uh, you already knew that... nevermind. I'm not used to having fans or other wolves who look up to me." He said, sounding a bit embarrassed

"You're kidding! Every wolf in the Club knows you and half the wolves look up to you just like me!" Garth said.

"I doubt it..." Humphrey began.

"IT'S HUMPHREY!!!" A female wolf shouted out as she ran up to Humphrey.

_'Me and __my big mouth...' _Humphrey thought to himself.

"Are you still single?" The wolf asked him.

"No..." Humphrey lied to the wolf.

"Noooo faaair, Humphrey! I'm like your biggest fan!" The wolf protested.

"I'm not the best guy though... " Humphrey said

"Hey, I'm still available if you want me?" Garth asked the wolf, trying his luck.

"Garth... you can't drift for shit and you know it." The wolf rejected Garth then walked away from the two.

"You are in serious need of my help." Humphrey said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it, that's why I came to you." Garth replied.

"Sure, see ya tomorrow. I gotta make sure I got everything set for tomorrow." Humphrey said as he got into his car.

"See you tomorrow bro." Garth said. Humphrey nodded then turned on the engine of his Ford. The roar of the engine blasted the concrete surface's dust away from the car.

"Hey guys, I think that's Humphrey's car!" A wolf called out from inside the club. Soon, most of the wolves came flooding out the club to see Humphrey leave.

"You better get going before it gets overcrowded." Garth told Humphrey who looked terrified.

"HUMPHREY, I WANT YOUR PUPS!!!" A wolf exclaimed as she ran to his car. He ignored her and quickly drove away, leaving the crowd in the blue tire of his custom tires.

"Why won't he ever see that there are girls that actually love him?" Kate said as she stood behind a pillar and watched his car leave the underground parking lot.

* * *

_West Jasper_

_Sawtooth Boulevard_

_Humphrey's Complex Apartment_

_Thursday 3:05pm_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I got into my apartment and immediately threw myself onto the couch. "Why does it have to be tomorrow of all days?" I asked myself as I looked up at the ceiling.

I got off the couch then walked to my room and took out two luggage bags and started packing my clothes. I then came across a shirt that Kate bought for me on my birthday a couple of years ago. She's like a sister I never had. I continued packing my clothes into my first bag, then I packed my tools into my second bag. I know it looks weird but I can't just walk around with my big ass tool box around the airport tomorrow.

I then pulled out a smaller bag so I could pack my laptop and tablet. I got pretty much everything ready for tomorrow so I then put all my bags to the side of my room then got into bed, even though it was about 3:10 in the afternoon. _'I wonder what Kate's doing now...'_

* * *

_Wolff's Blitzen Club_

_Thursday 6:58pm_

Garth's P.O.V

"You can't do it, just give up on racing." A wolf said to me. I already had enough of wolves saying that I can't drift when most of them can't even drift themselves. This was all just bullshit, I was about to raise my fist against the wolf then a female intervened.

"Ey, you're the one to talk, remember your Sylvia S15? Last I checked, you totalled it around a corner." A wolf defended me. _'Kate?' _I asked myself mentally.

"Shut up! This is none of your business!"

"He is my friend, which makes this very much my business and Humphrey is willing to teach him some ways so I got no idea why you runnin' your mouth on him." She said, making over other 207 wolves gasp, I wasn't sure how they all heard that _(they're anthropomorphic wolves, obviously they heard that)_.

"Y-you're lying! There's no way Humphrey could teach this... this buster!" The wolf retorted.

"Believe it or not asshole, nobody has time to teach your sorry ass, so respect Garth or go home!" Kate told the wolf.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!" The wolves' cheers filled the large underground club. The wolf walked away, frustrated and embarrassed by Kate.

"Shit, thanks Kate." I thanked her. She shook her head.

"No problem. I saw Humphrey talking to you..." Kate started, which worried me. What if she heard the part where I told Humphrey that I wanted to impress her? Oh shit...

"...so I assumed he agreed to help you learn how to drift." She finished.

"Oh, thank God." I said out loud in relief.

"Why?" She asked me as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh, thank God... that you saw Humphrey agree to teach me." I said in an attempt to cover up.

"Yeah... right? Anyway, I'm gonna head home now, my little sis hates it when I'm not there to help her get her stuff in order. She can't live without me, she's a hopeless case." Kate said as she looked at the phone, probably to check the time.

I pulled out my phone aswell and saw it was 7:12pm now. I also had to get home because I've got a problem getting up early.

"Well, I gotta go too, the sooner I sleep, the better. See you and everyone else tomorrow." I said to her before I made my way to the stairs. I got to my '70 Boss 302 which was not to different from Humphrey's 'car. _'I really need to learn how to drift... for Kate.'_ I thought to myself as I got into the car.

* * *

_Sawtooth Boulevard_

_Bus Stop_

_Friday 7:10am_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was standing and waiting patiently by the bus stop, waiting for a bus to take me to the Jasper International Airport. I looked at the time on my watch then took a sip of my coffee.

"Ah, I love the taste of coffee and the breeze on a Friday morning." I said to myself.

* * *

_East Jasper_

_Pinewood Hills_

_Garth's House_

_Friday 7:20am_

_Play REDLIGHT (NIGHTMRE V.I.P Remix) by NIGHTMRE A$AP Ferg._

Garth's P.O.V.

"Fuck, I'm gonna be late, step on it man!" I shouted at my Uber driver.

"Jeez chill, it's a red light!" The wolf responded.

"Where I'm from, I don't stop for red lights." I told the wolf. He then floored it and went through the red light.

* * *

_Jasper Central_

_Jasper International Airport_

_Friday 7:20am_

Kevin/King's P.O.V

_Ferg_

_Hoo, hoo, hoo, aye!_

_I feel like I'm a giant, but I'm 5'8"_

_I feel more defiant when y'all hate_

_Y'all the only niggas running in the car race_

_Serve a nigga with the butter like parquet (Yeah)_

Princess and I were sitting and waiting for more wolves to show up, 45 including us just made here. Some wolves sure did like to take their own damn time.

* * *

_Jasper Interstate Highway_

_Friday 7:22am_

Humphrey's P.O.V

The bus was cruising on the highway, if I was in my Ford, I would've been by the airport yesterday!

_Rap niggas all so soft, so strangé_

_I'm a little bit of Pac, bit of Kanye_

_You're a little bit of Fox and Beyoncé (Right)_

_Any beef come get me sautéed_

I put on my earphones then closed my eyes as I leaned on the window. I then heard a very loud growls approaching and the window vibrated.

_Yeah, the fake ones, runnin' with the hard face_

_Bet that pump to your tounge make your heart race (Grrr!)_

_I hope you all take it all the wrong way_

_Leave you slumped near the pump, near the bar place_

_This red light put your ass in a dark place_

I looked to the side and saw a white Shelby 66 Cobra Mk4 427 and a red 1969 L46 350 Corvette Stingray convertable race past the bus. I think I recognized the red Stingray. "Kate?" I asked myself as I watched the two cars race along the highway.

* * *

_Jasper Interstate Highway_

_Friday 7:23am_

Kate's P.O.V

_You a trill nigga, get your motherfuckin' hands up_

_You a real nigga, get your motherfuckin' hands up_

_Hands up_

_Hands up_

_Hands up_

_Hands up_

_Get your motherfuckin' hands up!_

I wasn't really the one racing this time, my sister and I pulled some favors from these two guy and we trust them. We got up a little late so we couldn't catch a bus so these wolves owed us some favors and helped us out. They drive us to the airport and take the cars back to our house.

We passed the bus that we missed this morning and we were glad that we weren't in there or we would be extremely late. We swerved dangerously through traffic on the highway as we raced to the airport.

* * *

_Jasper Central_

_Jasper International Airport_

_Friday: 7:23am_

Garth's P.O.V

We had a had a co chasing us through the highway since the Uber driver passed the cop at a high speed. Once we stopped at the entrance of the airport, I quickly grabbed my bags and left the Uber. I almost felt sorry for leaving the guy to deal with the cop alone_. _I rushed down the stairs and into the terminal.

* * *

King's P.O.V.

"Hey Kev, got any first class seats booked?" Princess asked.

"You know I have, only for the two of us." I told her, making her smile.

"Why not for the best drivers aswell? Seems a little unfair in my opinion." She replied as I took a sip of my Red Bull.

"It would be unfair to me if I gave them first class passes but they're all late anyway."

"Meanie." Princess told me. Even after she said that, I still had no intention of giving late comers first class. I always get tired of waiting... even after the races.

_Celebration, Coronation_

_No debatin', crown me king, I'm tired of waitin' (Yeah)_

_People's champ, I gotta face it_

_You disgracin', people sensin' that you're fakin' (Right)_

_I'm the Lord, I might go Satan_

_With the flow and take 'em out, annihilate 'em (Yeah)_

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V

I just got to the airport and immediately saw the two cars from earlier. I saw Kate and another white furred wolf carrying their bags and thanking two other wolves.

_No mistakin, new sensation_

_Hood Pope pullin' up to rule the nation (Alright)_

_And I came a long way from the stash house (Yeah)_

_Now I switch spots like a Dalmatian (Right)_

_Little kid played by the crack house (Yeah)_

"... this makes us even!" The one wolf said as he got into Kate's Stingray and drove off. The other wolf got into the white 66 Cobra and followed. I got my bags then walked up to the two girls after seeing the other two wolves take off.

"Uh, you didn't happen to give away your car right?" I asked Kate, catching her off guard.

"Ah! O-oh... Humphrey. I didn't _'give it away'_, my sister and I were late to catch the bus so we needed someone to drive us here then take the cars back to our house." Kate answered. Before I could say anything, the white furred wolf spoke up.

"That's Humphrey? I thought he'd be... different. Are you sure he isn't a hipster?" She asked, making Kate giggle.

"I'm not a hipster..." I said, she looked at me from head to toe as if she was analyzing me.

_And I got my moms out when my ass got paid (That's Right)_

_Gotta understand when I black out (Yeah)_

_I don't give a fuck 'bout a wack hater_

_I don't give a fuck 'bout no rap favor_

_Need to bow to your Lord and say all you prayers_

"Nope, definitely a hipster." The wolf said.

"I'm-"

"Ah, I'm just messing with you!" She said as she burst out laughing.

"Anyway... this is Lilly, Lilly this is Humphrey." Kate introduced us. Lilly brought out her hand.

"Nice to meet you _'__drift maestro'_." She said as she shook my hand...

_You a trill nigga, get your motherfuckin' hands up_

_You a real nigga, get your motherfuckin' hands up_

_Hands up_

_Hands up_

_Hands up_

_Hands up_

_Get your motherfuckin' hands up!_

* * *

**_Alpha and Omega: Velocity Chaser's Showdown_**

* * *

**A/N**: _Not the best intro I could think of but hey, it's a start. I wonder who got the biggest reference in this first chapter. Thanks to Troy Groomes AKA Dragoflightleader for giving me ideas for some cars. Also, if any one want's to join a Discord server with many other great authors like TheRavenMocker, Alphabetaomega22, Troy Groomes, The King Alpha, DominicDS1421, ShadowNightFury, DogDrawler, NoRoleModelz98, KeithTheLoneWolf etc, PM me._


	2. Act I: Seacrest County

**A/N**:_ This chapter will not be introducing racing just yet so basically this is like the second part of the intro so you can skip down if you to the last part if y'all want to since **most** of the chapter is just __everyone chilling in the airport._

* * *

**_Act_****_I: _****_Seacrest County_**

_Jasper International Airport_

_Friday 7:40am_

Humphrey's P.O.V

While most of the club were at the terminal waiting for our flight, those of us who hadn't had breakfast like myself, went to nearby cafés and restaurants. McFurnolds (watch out) was the closest fastfood place to get a good meal.

Kate and her sister decided to tag along since all they had were snacks. I met Garth on the way the McCafé (#NotSponsored, #I'mmaGoin'ToJail) we had an... awkward chat as we went along.

"So Humphrey, oh, I mean can I call you Humphrey?" Lilly nervously asked me.

"Sure? It's not like I gave myself any other name."

"Then who nicknamed you _Drift Maestro_?" She asked. Kate then let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ah sis, that would be me.." She awkwardly admitted.

"Well that explains why it wasn't that good... but not too bad either." Lilly stated. Garth just awkwardly watched this while not even trying to be noticed.

"Gee, thanks." Kate sarcastically said to Lilly.

"Hey, what's your name? You've been quiet this whole time!" Lilly finally acknowledged Garth's presence.

"Huh?" Garth's said, clearly getting snapped back into reality.

"Not _'huh'_, what... is... your... name?" She asked.

"I-I'm Garth! Nice to meet you Lilly." Garth stuttered a bit as he greeted Lilly.

"I'm still so confused... how have I never heard of you much since you seem so popular?" I asked her. Lilly looked at me like I just solved all the world's problems.

"Me? Popular?"

"Yeah, you're super popular. Hell, you're basically just as popular as Humphrey is to girls as you to boys." Kate explained, I knew that this conversation was gonna take a really terrible turn later on.

"Plus, your Nissan 370z is like the main competition against Humphrey's BMW Z4." Garth said, confusing me more but at the same time I was quite flattered and also a bit startled that the Z4 has competition.

"Um, Humphrey, I have this desire..."Lilly began. What the fuck was that? That's so unexpected.

"You want him in bed?" Kate asked in a devious tone and a matching grin.

"No-no-no-no! You're such a pervy wolf! The other thing... _the Z4_..." Lilly finished, sshyly whispering at the end.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I said..."

"Oh, I heard you the first time but I'm not just going to hand the car over." I said as we entered the McCafé (lol).

"Or... you could always ask him to help you every once in a while." Kate suggested. I wouldn't really mind helping her out with some things but from what I could see, she was doing pretty well for herself.

"Sure... I mean if that's okay with him." She stated a bit shyly.

"Oooh, unless there's something more you need help from him specifically?" Kate asked, attempted to make things worse.

"Yes, like drifting, duh what else?"

"Haha, nice save." I said to Lilly with a slight laugh.

"My sister's always like this when I'm around boys." She said, shooting a glare at Kate.

"I'll do you a favor and order us something to eat... mainly just to avoid this awkwardness."I said as I dropped my bags off at a nearby empty table.

* * *

Garth's P.O.V.

"So Garth, do you drive?" Lilly asked.

"Really sis? Why else would he be here?" Kate said. Those two didn't even look related in the slightest bit but they sure did act like siblings.

"I drive... but I can't drift." I confessed.

"Ah, Humphrey promised to teach him as soon as he gets a chance in Seacrest." Kate stated.

"Yeah, about that... I need help too..." Lilly confessed, making my eyes widen.

"You're pullin' my tail! You? Need help drifting?"

"Yes, me. I can't get in a proper drift without yanking at the E-brake the whole time." Lilly explained. Hearing that from a pro street racer sounds so... dumb.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"...and I'm back. I see we're talking about keeping a good slide?"

"Yes, Hooner King." Lilly said, giving me a newer nickname... which was awful but I'll take it.

"Wow... just wow." Kate sarcastically said.

"Hey there you are hooning bastard, you! Come show me some wolf power!" King greeted me and gave me one hell of grippy handshake.

"And... the Rocket Violet herself." King greeted Lilly next.

"So, what're you guys doin' at McFurnolds? Skipped breakfast?" He asked, slightly chuckling.

"Yeah, all I had was coffee." I told him.

"My alarm was set for P.M..." Garth confessed.

"Lilly didn't pack her second bag of clothes." Kate stated.

"And Kate was spending the whole morning doing her hair." Lilly added on, shooting Kate yet another alluring glare.

"I think her hair looks great." Garth blurted out, making Lilly roll her eyes.

"See? At least someone appreciates my hair that I put so much time and effort into." Kate said, making me laugh a bit.

"Uh-huh, anyway I think it's best you take your food to-go, the flight's back on schedule and y'all were already lat to begin with." King notified us before leaving us with Princess following him.

We packed our 'brunch' and hastily made our way back to the terminal. I was thinking about something as we were walking so I decided to ask once we made it back to our Club back at the terminal.

"Hey, Lilly?" I asked her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was wondering, how did you get your nickname, Rocket Violet?" I asked her. She looked down after asking.

"I like Rocket Bunny body kits..." She shyly admitted. _'There's nothing wrong with Rocket Bunny body kits, almost everyone uses those... but I prefer Liberty Walk LB wide body kits.'_ I mentally sympathized with her.

"And lemme guess... Kate gave you the nickname?" I asked.

"Yeah but that's a name that I'm okay with." She said with a smile, causing Kate to smile too.

"Rocket Bloomer could be a good one too." Kate said, Garth and I slowly shook our heads at this.

"I like it." Lilly said with a wider smile.

"Damn, they really are sisters." Garth stated.

"Yep, all my doubts are gone." I agreed with him.

"Lilly grew up with me my whole life so I'm damned well sure she's my sister!" Kate protested.

"Hey we weren't saying anything!" I said, defending myself and Garth.

"Really? You just said you had doubts!" She countered. I gulped and looked at Garth for assistance.

"Uh... you got me..." I admitted defeat, Kate then stepped on my tail, causing me to wince in pain a bit.

"Why you bully me?" I asked her, referring to her favorite meme also making her smile as I said that.

"Humphrey, you're one of my closest friends and my sister's role model so doing this hurts you as much as it does me."

"Then why'd you do it?" Garth asked, laughing at this while I struggled to straighten my tail without hurting myself.

"Wow Kate, that makes me feel so great about myself. You introduce me to my role model who is also your best friend and 15 minutes after I meet him, you intentionally step on his tail." Lilly said.

"No problem... for now. I'm no **Ben Stock** so I don't get why wolves are making a big deal out of me." I said after dusting ofc my tail.

"Dude..." Garth started.

"Dude..." Lilly began after Garth.

"Dude..." Kate said after both Garth and Lilly.

**"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"** The three shouted at me in unison.

"What?" I asked them.

"Who else runs and owns the Club's drift trials?" Kate asked me.

"Who else is known for having 3 drift builds?" Garth asked next.

"Who else has girls all over him?" Lilly asked the final question. Garth, Kate and I stopped and turned towards Lilly.

Every wolf in the club Club aswell immediately stopped doing what they were doing and glared at us.

"Humphrey, get ready for your biggest stampede yet." Kate whispered to me while holding back a laugh.

"Guys, before you do anything, remember we're in a public Airport so don't do anything stupid." King warned everyone, saving me. All the wolves murmured amongst themselves then slowly crowded around the four of us.

"Humphrey, are you dating Lilly?" I heard a friend's voice ask me.

"Don't be stupid, Sweets! He's obviously dating both Kate and Lilly!" Candy said. I desperately tried my best not to laugh but instead, I chuckled outloud.

"See?" She said, making everyone gasp.

'Ah, crap...' I thought to myself. I clearly fucked up this time.

"Uh, I'm not-" I began but was cut off by our flight's announcement.

"Attention: Flight E-38 is delayed by 2 hours. Passengers attending the flight, please drop off your luggage if you haven't already done so, have a nice day." The P.A announced.

"Damn it, they said they were back on schedule." King said, sounding very pissed off. I wasn't really angry, what's 2 hours delay to a whole year of staying at Seacrest?

"Well... we haven't dropped our stuff off so let's go to the luggage department and leave them by the desks?" Kate suggested.

"Yeah, my stuff's kinda heavy." I agreed with her.

"Aw, can't we wait. I'm hungry and I need to eat." Lilly complained.

"We'll eat after we drop our bags." Kate said, making me snicker at the two sisters.

"My ice cream's gonna melt." Lilly continued.

"Humphrey, you bought her ice cream?" Kate asked me in disbelief.

"I bought everyone ice cream." I replied.

"No thanks." She rejected.

"It's got caramel..." I said, showing Kate the ice cream cup.

"Thank you Humphrey, you're the best!" Kate said while hugging me a bit too tightly. She always was one to change attitudes in blink of an eye.

"I'm dying..." I managed to say while having my lungs crushed by Kate's embrace.

"Oh, sorry. You know me Humphrey, I'm a hugger." Kate said after letting me go.

"Sheesh, more like a bear hugger." Lilly said.

"What was that? You want a hug too?" Kate asked her as I dropped my two luggage bags at the desk.

"Nah, I'm good. About the ice cream... mine looks like it's starting to melt." Lilly said, looking at her cup.

"No worries, I got us covered." I told her then opened my smaller cabin bag and took out my mini cooler box. It's a one of a kind box because I won it at a race. It's small enough just to hold 5 drinks in individual cup holders.

"Humphrey, you're a convenient life saver." Lilly said.

"Damn, that cooler box is worth $93,500.00 and that race was quite epic to watch though." Garth said.

"You did the race in the Ford right?" Lilly asked.

"Yep, I would've done it in my Buick but I liked the Boss 302 more." I told her whike packing our ice cream in the box.

"The one with the blue tire smoke?" She asked another question.

"Yeah... I mean I only have one Ford." I answered her while laughing.

Garth dropped off the last of our luggage bags then we headed back to our spot. I heard some wolves talking about me being with Kate and Lilly which made me feel a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Humphrey, is all this crap about you dating two girls true?!" King asked out of nowhere.

"It isn't, Candy assumed that was what's going on so I laughed then all hell broke loose." I explained.

"Damn, as if things couldn't get any worse for you guys, THIS SHIT IS ON THE MEDIA!!!" Garth exclaimed and burst out laughing.

"It's only funny for you because you aren't the topic." Lilly said.

"And I'm proud to not be involved." Garth said.

I then snatched his phone and posted that all this was a misunderstanding and I was still single.

"There, now everything should be sorted." I sighed in relief.

"Not really, you mentioned that you're single again." Kate said.

"So?"

"So you want girls begging you to go our with them?" Lilly asked.

"WHAT'S YOUR POINT?!" I exclaimed at the two.

"You shouldn't have said that you're single." Kate stated but I was still confused.

"Why? I'm really not dating anyone so why should I lie about not being single?" I asked.

"Humphrey, you're dull as fuck." Garth facepalmed as he said this. I blinked a few times then looked around.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna be the one getting swarmed by thirsty girls." Kate said, Lilly laughed when she said that.

"That better be a good thing, Kate." She saisaid while laughing. Kate then blushed in embarrassment after realizing what she said. I shook my head then got back to the point.

"You had my interests, now you have my attention." I said to Kate.

"See, so now you get it. I was gonna say lie about being with someone so that you wont have a hoard of girls chasing after you."

"Okay but who though?" I asked. We all went silent then we glanced at eachother. This continued for about one whole minute.

"So... I'm just gonna straight up say that this was a horrible idea." I stated after the long awkward silence.

"Attention: Flight E-38 will be departing in 40 minutes, all passengers may start boarding the airplane, thank you." The wolf on the P.A. announced.

"I swear, I'mma kill that wolf someday fo messing with my schedule." King angrily stated then headed off to the west wing of the airport. We followed him not too long after because Kate kept us waited by doing her hair... again.

As we were walking through the gate terminal and into the jet bridge, Lilly asked me a really difficult question.

"Humphrey, how do you get a long with Kevin so well? It's sorta like you're the boss's right hand wolf or something." She asked me.

"I... don't know. Ever since I beat him in that Friday night sprint race, he's been friendly with me... too friendly." I told her.

As we boarded the Airbus, a wolf shoved me and punched Garth out of nowhere.

"Digg! What the fuck are you doing?!" Kate asked.

"SOMEONE GONE DONE PUSHED HUMPHREY!!! GET THE SON OF A BITCH!!!" A wolf shouted from inside the plane.

All of a sudden, guys started swarming towards us and forced Dig out of the Airbus.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! King are we allowed to do that?" Garth asked him.

"We had rules set out and if you don't follow the rules, you ain't joining the Tour."

"This makes it feel like a school trip." Lilly said.

"Whatever, I just wanna race!" Garth said then walked to his seat. We then followed and went to our separate ones. I got to my seat and immediately slept with all my stuff on me, it was only 08:56 but I was tired as as fuck.

* * *

**_Seacrest_**

_Seacrest County International Airport_

_Friday 15:38_

I was woken up by the screeching wheels of the flight's landing. I opened my eyes then looked and my eyes opened wider when I saw so many wolves staring at me.

"He's awake, everyone look away!" A wolf said then all the wolves quickly turned their heads away, a few actually hurting their necks because they twisted to quickly.

"It's not like I can pretend I didn't hear that." I said silently. While the jet bridge was being connected to the Airbus, I heard wolves talking about deserts, forests and snowy mountains.

"Damn, I was asleep the whole flight so I guess didn't get to see the County from the sky." I said to myself.

"Well it was your loss, Humphrey." Kate said.

"Whatever, I'll still get a chance to drive around and get the feel for the state." I stated.

"Uh-huh... by the way Lilly, fell asleep too so you're not the only one who missed out." She said.

"Wow, that makes me feel a lot better." I said to her. We then waited for the announcement to leave the plane. I got my stuff then walked out of the plane and waited for Kate, Lilly and Garth.

I looked around a for a bit then I saw the wolf from earlier walking through the bridge and headed to the plane.

_'Wait, didn't he get kicked out...'_ I thought but before I could even finish my thought, he grabbed by the collar of my jacket.

"You... you think just because you're some alpha dog, you can just ignore whoever you want?" He asked still holding me by my collar.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him then shoved his hand off my jacket.

"See? You don't even remember me." He asked said with malicious intent with his eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"What I want is to see you humiliated, I want to see you destroyed, crippled. LITERALLY!" He exclaimed too loudly and just by his bad luck, King just arrived and saw him glaring at me.

"Digg!? We kicked you off, how the hell-"

"So what are you gonna do now that I'm here, huh? You gonna kick me outta the Club?" He asked. King didn't look like he could fo anything about it.

"You got a lot of nerve talking to Kevin like that, you fag." Princess said with a whole bunch of wolves watching.

"Congratulations _Digg_, you just earned yourself a bad reputation." I said to him.

"I'll see you in hell Humphrey..." He said before walking off.

"What's his problem?" I asked King.

"You tell me..." I replied with a shake of his head.

"So... are you just gonna let him stay in the Club?" I asked him.

"Well I can't really do anything about it. You just have to deal with it." He answered then he walked off.

I looked behind me to see Kate running up to me followed by Garth and Lilly.

"Oh crap Humphrey what happened? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kate asked while inspecting my face and body.

"No but he's pissed off at me for some reason. Didn't he punch Garth earlier on before we left?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he hates you both because you're gonna be helping out Garth and he's more pissed at Garth because he's been hanging out with you all morning... I think." She explained.

"He's blown his top because I'm teaching Garth to drift? Why didn't Digg just come to me and ask nicely?" I asked, realizing how stupid this drama is.

"Don't ask me I'm more confused about this than you." She said. We walked to the baggage carousel to pick up our things. After a while of waiting, my stuff finally showed up aswell as someone else stuff which looked interesting.

"That bag... is that size even allowed?" Lilly asked.

"I have no idea..." I answered. Four wolves walked to the bag then took it to their shoulders. 2 moved to the left then the other two 2 stayed on the right.

"The hell?" I asked.

"Oh look at that, they're carrying the bag like a rowing shell." Lilly said.

"Oh... kay? Anyway, let's meet up with everyone else at the entrance of the terminal." I stated and with that, we ignored what just happened and walked away.

Once we arrived at the entrance where everyone else was waiting (obviously) , we saw over 40 tour buses lined up around the area.

"What are you guys waiting for? Get in!" King told everyone. I didn't even know which bus to get onto so I just followed Kate.

* * *

**_One Hour Ago_**

_Three Points Road_

_Friday 14:12_

Narrative P.O.V.

"Officers respond to a pursuit of a red Mazda RX 8 heading South on Three Points Road." Dispatch reported.

"Confirmed, suspect is exceeding all posted limits, requesting assistance." An SE unit stated.

"Intercepter assistance is command approved and on route to your location."

"Affirmative command, Intercepter unit is on-scene and engaging in pursuit." An intercepting unit said as he joined the chase.

"Standing down, over to you officer." One of the pursuing officers said to engaging the interceptor.

"10-4." The intercepting officer in the Ford Crown Victoria stated before engaging in the pursuit.

The vehicle he was chasing was a heavily damaged Mazda RX 8 and was one shunt away from being totalled.

"Only one little love tap ought to put the vehicle to a halt." The wolf said to himself before launching the Crown Vic's pursuit-spec nitrous system.

The Mazda struggled to pull away from the quickly approaching intercepting vehicle.

The officer rammed the vehicle into the side of the Mazda, violently flipping the vehicle over the open road.

"Suspect vehicle has been stopped, all units stand down and bring him in for processing. Good job officers." Dispatch stated. Not too long after, all other response teams and units reported to the scene and busted the driver.

"Good job Wade, first bust on your first assignment of being an officer of the SCPD." A middle aged dark brown wolf said to the cadet.

"Thank's Tony, I was only accepted i7nto the force 2 weeks ago and cuffed my first speeder." Wade said in a proud tone.

"In a Crown Victoria, no shit." Tony said as he and several other officers burst out laughing.

"Well what'd you expect? I'm a Tier 1 cadet!" Wade protested.

"Whoa, settle down there pson, you'll eventually make it into the top ranks like the Speed Enforcement Unit with me and the other big dogs." Tony said to Wade.

Meanwhile, the suspect racer in the totalled Mazda was dialing a certain wolf's number on his phone.

"Yeah right..." He said, looking at the sand on the long, desert, asphalt road.

"Don't worry about it, we'll buy you a donut... ah I'm just messing with ya, we'll all eat out at a place I like." Tony offered the cadet.

"Sure... well first, let's get this perp to the station ASAP." Wade said then opened the broken door of the Mazda to see the heavily injured wolf.

"Jeez guys, did I take it too far?" Wade asked the other police officers while taking the the racer out of the vehicle.

"Not at all cadet, speeders need to learn that street racing has no place on public roads. Not even killing them in the process would be taking it too far." One of the other officers told him.

"_If you say so..."_ Wade spoke silently as whe cuffed the wolf and put him in the back of his Crown Vic.

* * *

_**Next Time:** Roadsters Reborn_

* * *

* * *

**_Seacrest County has become the ultimate place to speed. A playground for the most exotic cars and drivers in the world but this is not a lawless place. Constant competition has led to the creation of the world's fastest police force: Seacrest County Speed Enforcement. The SCPD spare no expense to red line it all the way and make you pay. Everyday you drivers still show up and attempt to tame Seacrest County and outrun the law. The pursuit of the ultimate drive starts here, which side are you on?_**

* * *

**A/N**: _And with that, I end this chapter, I haven't really been feeling motivated about this fic much but everytime I play Hot Pursuit and The Run, I keep thinking about this fic. Anyway see you all in the next chapter._ _Note: **Ben Stock**_ _will be an important character later (and I mean LATER in the story._

_Until Then_

**_PEACE_**


	3. Roadsters Reborn

**A/N**: _I just realized how long this story might be and it looks like it might take forever to finish...maybe around next year October? Anyway here's the next chapter of VCS._

* * *

**_Roadsters Reborn_**

_Seacrest_

_Mission Beach_

_Friday 17:23_

Humphrey's P.O.V

The drive down to the beach area was slow as hell in a tour bus, at least King mentioned that some races starting tonight and official racing starts tomorrow so I wouldn't have to feel slow for long.

A ferris wheel came into view as we approached our destination. This place was clearly a popular tourist attraction.

"Hotels, dinners, surfing, sailing, amusement park, Mission Beach has it all." Princess told on on the bus since King was on a different bus. The bus then parked at the side of one of the hotels in the are where the others were.

"There are only two small hotels and a deserted motel here, how can three hundred of us stay there?" Kate asked her. Princess facepalmed and sighed at the question.

"We **aren't** staying at the hotels, where would we store the 680 import cars?" Princess said. I tried to stop my brain from giving an very 'intelligent answer' but I just blurted it out.

"Underground?" I guessed stupidly.

Everyone gave me a weird look and I didn't blame them, I would look in the mirror and give myself the same stare.

"That's right Humphrey, an underground bunker with a large storage space." Princess continued. Why'd I get the feeling like I was back in school and a teacher asks me a question then I give a totally stupid and random answer that turns out to be correct?

"So we're living underground?" Garth asked her.

"Yes but don't worry, the place is huge and you will get your own rooms and restrooms but apparently kitchens and bathrooms are limited."

**"What?! Limited how?!"** Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Limited like: One shower and kitchen per 12 wolves." Princess explained. So from what I could tell about this underground is that there were bound to be fights for showers and cooking eventually.

"So are the rooms pimped or just casual?" A random wolf asked.

"The private suites are luxurious and comfortable so there's no need to fuss, there's enough space to do whatever you want in there." Princess concluded.

Everyone proceeded to take their bags and leave the bus. Everyone seemed enjoyed the fresh air close to the ocean water and it's salty scent and speaking of salty...

"What's up Humphrey? Dude I here you dating two chicks at the same time, great job!" Salty congratulated me but Kate and Lilly were not amused.

"Eh well I'm not dating anyone, it's Candy's fault for the rumours, I'm fine being a loner." I said, thinking back at the airport misshap.

"Then I'll get you a special someone! If Shakey could do it, you could do it too." Salty continued.

"If Humphrey needs advice getting a girlfriend, he's better off asking me than you. No offense." Kate said, making me laugh at this.

"Oh, okay I get it... YOU LIKE HUMPHREY!" Salty exclaimed. I deadpanned after he said that.

"A'ight, I'mma head out." Garth said then walked from us. Salty always made things awkward for everyone so I had to create a diversion.

"Hey Salty, I think Reba is calling you." I said pointing at the vegetarian.

"Huh, okay this might be my big chance..." he said as he approached the wolf.

"Quickly, let's get out of here!" I said to Kate and Lilly then we bolted from Salty.

We waited for about half an hour for the last 6 buses to arrive. Once the remaining buses got here and the other drivers met up, King opened the doors of the run-down motel.

"Alright, the elevator can only carry 10 wolves max so if you feel like you can't wait for the elevator or you want to take the long way down, feel free to use the stairs." Kevin said then turned back and got on a bus

"Hey King where are you going?" Princess asked him.

"I gotta make sure our next imports are in, I'll see you all by 9:00pm latest." He said before leaving us.

"I'm tired...*yawn* if there are any races tonight, I'm out." Lilly said while yawning.

"I get it if you're scared to lose against me." I said sounding a little too over confident.

"Don't try it Humphrey, you're only popular for drifting, not sprint racing and not endurance." What Kate said kinda stung my chest.

"Words hurt Kate, don't forget I do time trials and I'm one of the _Top 10_ preview drivers out of the 300 total Blitzen members." I stated.

"What's that Humphrey, am I detecting a show-off?" She asked rhetorically.

I didn't have a comment on that so I just sighed then began walkeing down the stairs sunce the elevator had already gone and also because Kate.

"Did you seriously make Humphrey walk away?" I heard Lilly ask her sister even though I was already halfway down the unrealistically long flight of stairs.

"Yeah, she did!" I shouted from below. I heard Kate say something back but I couldn't make out what she said exactly.

I was amazed at what I found at the bottom. I saw multiple garages and repair shops. The cars that that were here were all Porche Boxster Spyders, BMW Z4 sDrive35is', Nissan 370Z's and of course the 370Z Roadster.

Seems to me like there's a roadster race coming up. Once Lilly gets down here and sees the 370Z's, boy will she flip out.

I walked around the large underground area a bit longer until I found a huge screen with a map of... Seacrest?

"That's a race roster. Here is where you can see where you're gonna race, when you're gonna race, who is gonna be racing (okay I get it, you can stop now), what time you're gonna race, the route you're racing and the temperature." Princess told me.

"Wow... you didn't have to explain it in depth. You could've given the system a name. Anyway, can I put myself up for tomorrow's race?" I asked Princess.

"Sure, early bird catches the worm so you can choose which position you wanna start in the race, choice is yours. By the way, _SpeedDrive_ will be the name of the server." She said before walking off.

I walked up to the screen then entered my nickname Lilly gave me on the bus: _SlipPaww_. I didn't want to start first in a race with 8 drivers so I chose to start at 7th place. All of a sudden, a female automated voice began speaking.

**_"Entry in the 'Roadsters Reborn' race is confirmed: In this showcase race, you will unleash the true potential of the Roadster as you compete against other drivers in a race along the Seacrest County coast. Use your driving skills to outmaneuver the opposition and earn a race medal. Your reputation is measured in Wanted Levels. Currently you are not registering much activity and are classed by the SCPD as a Level 1 Speeder. The greatest drivers win the races and outrun the law with style and are classified as Level 20: Most Wanted. Your daily activity is measured as Bounty. The harder, faster and more dangerously you drive, the more Bounty you will earn. Win races, beat your rivals and stay one step ahead of the cops to increase your Wanted Level to get access to new cars and entry to the more "faster" events. Your cars are fitted with a Race-Spec Nitrous System, use this system to get a rapid acceleration boost increase_**(no shit Siri).**_"_** The system's voice that sounded a lot like Siri's voice told me. So now I know that there will soon be some competition for _Bounty_ and higher _Wanted Levels _plus there's a ranking system.

* * *

_A moment later_

Thinking back at what Princess said about wolves sharing a shower and kitchen plus how big this place is, I assumed that there were separate zones in the bunker so I decided to claim the first unoccupied zone of the underground facility... I mean bunker.

I opened a door and gazed at scene around me. This wasn't just a luxury suite, this was an exotic dream.

"I will be sure to make the most of my time in Seacrest." I said before throwing myself on the large, comfortable, fluffy bed. The fact that it's fluffy is weird but only makes it more comfy.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Mission Beach_

_Club Bunker_

_Saturday 06:20_

_'Early bird catches worm.' _The quote rang in my head. I immediately opened my eyes and jumped out of bed, feeling fresh so early in the morning which wasn't like me _(and definitely no one else)_. This place was so well lit, I would actually prefer living in a bunker than any other place in the world.

Eager to be the first one to the shower, I grabbed a towel and walked to this area's shower.

I was unsure if I really was the first one to the shower, hell I don't know who else moved in this side of facility.

I knocked a few times on the doors to the shorter room and the was no response. I knocked a few more times and there was still no response.

"Of course no one's in there. I'm the first one awake." I said to myself before opening the door and walking in.

* * *

**IT WAS AT THIS MOMENT HUMPHREY KNEW**

**_HE FUCKED UP_**

* * *

My eyes were fixed on a certain tan furred wolf's eyes as she stared into mine.

"Can I... can I please leave now?" Kate asked with a red face.

"Okay... okay." I said then I awkwardly moved out of her way. I didn't know why that just happened, I'm such a buster.

I got undressed then entered the shower... that smelled like Kate. I don't think I'll ever look at her the same way anymore.

* * *

_36 Minutes later_

Kate's P.O.V.

As Lilly and I were walking our sections vehicle store room, we saw Humphrey (since he is part of our side of the underground building or whatever) checking out a silver Porsche Boxter Spyder. Lilly was about to go pick her car put I stopped her.

"Hm? What's up with you?" She asked me.

"Uh, I gotta tell you something..." I began

"Yeah, I know you have a crush on him, which is kinda obvious so I won't be mean and take him from you." I said to her making her blush more than me.

"It happened in the shower room..." I added on.

"It happened? What are you talking about?" She asked me, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

I was thinking of different ways to explain this then I blushed at a very perverse thought of Humphrey, Lilly must have seen how obvious the blush was.

"Why are you so red... NO! You don't mean...!" She was beyond overreacting at this point.

"Of course not! It's just that we saw eachother..." I blushed even harder as I tried to finish the sentence.

"So you didn't..."

"Yeah, I know you have a crush on him so I won't bud in." I told her, making her blush more than me.

"Oh shut up, sis!" She said before storming off to the Nissan storage area. My guess, she's gonna pick a dark painted 370Z.

I sight then walked to the Porsche garage unit where Humphrey was still looking at the silver Porsche.

"Hey Humphrey." I greeted him by surprise, causing him to jump. He looked really nervous as he tried making a staight face like I didn't scare him.

"H-hi Kate, sorry about... earlier." He apologized but it wasn't even his fault. I heard him knocking but I didn't answer.

"Don't be, it was my screw up to begin with." I told him.

"So are you joining me in this race?" He asked, I rolled my eyes tgen pointed to the infotainment screen of the car.

"What?" He asked.

"Ugh, these infotainment consoles weren't modded for no reason, check the SpeedDrive." I told him.

After a minute of waiting for him to access the app, I laughed at the look he had when he saw everyone he was racing with."

"Yes... Princess will be there, Salty Boi, me, Rocket Violet, Shakey, The Mooch, you and Juiced?" I read the list then the last name got me.

"Weird name..." He said that as if Salty's 'Salty Boi' nickname was better.

"Well, good luck Slippaww." I said.

"You too AlphaaCambaa." He said, before starting up his car and driving out of the garage then stopped in the middle of the large empty area, catcatching the attention of everyone else walking by

"Uh... where's the exit?" He asked, causing me to smirk. Humphrey was always a clown at times before races, often embarrassing himself.

* * *

_SCPD Central Precinct_

_Saturday 07:05_

Wade's P.O.V.

Tony and his unit had planned a suprise when we got back to the station. A suprise I was no chance in hell, ready for. Dispatch and Command were apparently in on it too. The first wolf I saw was Miranda standing by gate with everyone else in the precinct. She was holding a new badge and uniform in her arms.

_**"Welcome Cadet, you have been accepted into the ranks of the SCPD's fastest Speed Enforcement Unit. You begin your career as a Rank 1 Cadet with limited access to the department. The pinnacle of the SCPD are the Rank 20 Ultimate Enforcers with access to any vehicle or any pursuit resource required. Your career in the SCPD will be measured by your performance on the field. All of your actions are monitored and recorded into the system as Bounty. The more Bounty you earn during an active mission, the faster you will progress through the Cop Ranks. Basic Busting procedure is to bring the suspect to a halt or force their vehicle to stop with excessive damage**(Been there, done that Miranda)**. ****As an interceptor, you are authorized to use any available force to bring the suspect in. The objective is to bust the suspect in the shortest amount of time minimizing impact to the population of Seacrest County **(Oh come on! Why did you think I chose this job?!).** All Interceptor response cars are fitted with an SCPD Pursuit-Spec Nitrous System. Use this System to gain a short burst of acceleration to close the gap or cause damage the suspect vehicle with more force. If a suspect gets too far far away, there will be limited time to re-engage before the assignment is over. Stay Close And Stay Sharp Wade."**_ Miranda said over the microphone before handing me the new uniform and a Rank 1 badge.

"Congratulations Wade, you earned it." Tony told me. I was so glad that I got this job, my mom and dad would be proud.

"What's my first assignment of a Speed Enforcement Cadet?" I asked him, eager to get back on the field.

"Already? I see,you wanna get back on tge road as soon as possibly to earn Bounty?" Tony asked.

"Of course, is there any other vehicle I can use?" I asked him, obviously not wanting to use the Crown Vic.

"Yeah but not today, since you're now starting as an official Speed Enforcement Cadet, we've procured a new Subaru Impreza WRX STI just for you. Standby at a post near Mission Beach tomorrow and wait further instruction from Command." Tony explained.

"Great, I'll be on duty as soon as I can." I said before entering the station.

* * *

_Grand Ocean Road_

_Saturday 15:00_

**13.6KM Race: Grand Ocean-Mystic**** Lake**

Humphrey's P.O.V.

After 3 hours of cruising around and another 40 minutes of driving to the start, we finally made it to Grand Ocean Road. It was an amazing scenery for a start of the race.

"I'mma whoop yo' ass, I'MMA WHOOP YO' ASS!!!" Salty said over the voice chat. I heard pretty much everyone groan in annoyance after he said that.

"He needs some salt!" Lilly said, earning snickers from everyone.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Princess asked then she started a burnout. The remaining 7 of us all did the same to indicate we were ready. After 10 seconds of extreme rubber abuse, we took of, leaving dark skid marks on the road.

Juiced, or should I say Rachel _(who is a new driver) _pulled off from the very beginning of the race, but that didn't stop me.

As we hit the first corner, I did an outside drift and snatched 5th place.

"Now that isn't fair..." Mooch said as he saw me over take him. I activated my nitrous and closed the gap on me and Salty.

"Knock knock." I said while slipstreaming his grey BMW Z4 Drive35is.

"Not funny dude." He said, sounding a bit nervous over the channel.

Once I reached 210Km/h, I switched to the oncoming lane and left him in the dust. Now for my next obstacles, Lilly, Kate and Princess... and they all have 370Z's.

"Ah, my luck." I said while _'trying'_ to draft Lilly.

"No way in hell Humphrey." She told me over the radio channel before pulling further away from my Porsche. This car tops out at like 280Km/h their's does at 300.

After exiting a tunnel then taking a left turn to Coral Bay Drive, I noticed that Lilly slowed down... a lot.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

* * *

_"I can't get in a proper drift without yanking at the E-brake the whole time." Lilly said._

* * *

I smiled after remembering what Lilly said back at the McFurnold's. Her car might be faster... but I can still catch up in the corners. Same goes for everyone else.

I looked at the GPS and saw that the Coral Bay Highway had a few bends, my specialty.

As Lilly forced a drift into the first bend, I let go of the gas then hit it as soon as got the slide. Before I knew it, I took third from Lilly.

"Ha ha ha... funny guy." Lilly said sarcastically.

"But I never made a joke, the only joke is the way you handle your car." I said after exiting the corner. I heard her grunt over the voice chat, earning a chuckle from me.

The next two cars were a bit too far away so I couldn't catch Princess and Kate in next few corners. I noticed a logging site on the right which I could make a shortcut out of.

While the two took the main route and delt with the slow bends, I took the offroad route and did one long slide and exited the the site 1st place.

"First place isn't any good unless you cross the finish in that position." Princess stated in the radio channel as we entered another tunnel.

"Who said I won't?" I asked before using nitrous to pull away from the approaching brown 370Z. I heard everyone gasp as they saw my name pop up on the GPS screen saying I have one kilometer to go as I got to Mystic Lake Road.

"I swear Humphrey, if you cross that finish line before me, I will rip your tail off bro." Shakey said while he I entered the last corner.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over the sound of my Boxster Spyder crossing the finish first." I said after seeing two flares straight ahead of me after I existed the bend.

After I crossed the flares, the Infotainment/SpeedDrive screen displayed my name and time before showing Princess's and Kate's time next.

"Cool." I said to myself, after seeing my time and their's. I really enjoyed this race, even though it was only like 3:44:25.

* * *

_34 Minutes Later_

_Mission Beach_

_Club Bunker_

_Saturday 16:05_

After entering the the underground garage, we quickly made our way to the main SpeedDrive screen where apparently the rest of the Club was waiting already. The screen read:

**_SpeedDrive: Roadsters Reborn Results_**

_Slippaww: **1st Place **_

_-Gold Medal Awarded: **30,000 Bounty**_

-_Driving__ Skills: **12,540 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **42,540 Bounty**_

_Princess: **2nd Place**_

_-Silver Medal Awarded: **10,000 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **12,395 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **22,395 Bounty**_

_AlphaaCambaa: **3rd Place**_

_-Bronze Medal Awarded: **5,000 ****Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **11,970 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **16,970 Bounty**_

_Rocket Violet: **4th Place**_

_-No Medal Awarded: **0 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **11,520 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty:**11,520 Bounty**_

_Shakey: **5th Place**_

_-No Medal Awarded: **0 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **11,020 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **11,020 Bounty **_

_Salty Boi: **6th Place**_

_-No Medal Awarded: **0 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **10,780**_**_ Bounty _**

_-Total Bounty: **10,780 Bounty **_

_The Mooch: **7th Place**_

_-No Medal Awarded: **0 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: _**_10,960 Bounty _**

_-Total Bounty: **10,960 Bounty**_

_Juiced: **8th Place **(shame)_

_-No Medal Awarded: **0 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **8,670 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **8,670 Bounty**_

Everyone cheered at the top three drivers on the board, then King us three... coins?

"I thought we were getting a Gold, Silver and Bronze medal, not Gold, Nickel, and Copper coins." Kate said.

"Look, I'm rich but I'm not not that rich, the best I could do was make a gold coin, actual gold." King told her.

"Humphrey and Princess have enough Bounty to be on another level. We just gotta wait and see what the SCPD have on you." He told us.

I put the gold coin in my pocket then exited the Underground Quad area. As I was about to go to the B3-67 zone _(that's what our suite is called, that's rough)_, Lilly stopped me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Teach me." She demanded.

"I'm tired, maybe later." I told her. She shook her head then let me pass.

"I'll let this slide only for today." She said before walking to her room, which apparently is part of this suite aswell as Kate, Garth, Lilly, Candu and Rachel _(who I've never seen after the race)._

I got to my room then I threw myself on the soft bed as I did like the previous day. _'Drifting...' _I thought before I closed my eyes then fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: _I feel like I rushed this chapter. So far this part of the story is basically giving Hot Pursuit an actual plot or story and it's not as easy as it looks. Take care and I'll see you next time..._**_PEACE_**


	4. First Offence

**A/N**: _ELLLLOOO!!!__! __Here's chapter 4 of the fic, hope y'all are are having a great day and here we go!_

* * *

**_First Offence_**

_Mission Beach_

_Sunday 15:06_

Narrative P.O.V

Wade Pawlmer sat in his newly procured interceptor Subaru Impreza WRX STI, standing by at his post.

There were reports of 3 speeding vehicles headed this way hence why he was posted here.

After a long moment of silence, the three speeders zoomed past the stationed Subaru.

"All units, I have a visual on the three suspects, over." Wade stated over the radio.

"Affirmative, you have clearence to engage." Dispatch stated.

The Subaru then sped off in pursuit of the three vehicles. Wade immediately used the nitrous system to catch up to the last place vehicle which was identified as a yellow Porsche Boxster Spyder.

He accelerated to the side of the speeding Porsche then side slammed the vehicle.

"I've made contact, he's sustained some damage." Wade reported.

Wade decelerated to line up the Subaru to the rear of the yellow Boxster Spyder. He then rammed the Porsche with force, causing it to flip across the road.

"Dispatch, I er- I don't think he'll be troubling us again." Wade stated of radio.

The other two racers were attempting to pull away from the pursuing vehicle after exiting a long corner but that was no problem for Wade.

He drifted throughout the entire bend and easily joined up with the two racers.

"Fuck! This guy's not letting up." Said the racer in a dark blue BMW Z4 sDrive35is before drifting into the next corner.

The Subaru T-boned the BMW mid-slide, forcing it to roll to the other side of the road.

* * *

Meanwhile, Humphrey, Garth, Salty and Candu were playing cards in the underground lounge area of the bunker.

"What the hell was that?" Humphrey asked, after hearing a barely audible thump from above.

"I don't know." Garth shrugged it off then continued the game.

* * *

The remaining vehicle was just the red Dodge Charger SRT8 and the interceptor was not giving it a chance.

"Aw man I'm screwed! King, this is all your fault-" The female black-furred wolf said before the the car got flipped onto it's roof then slid across the road.

"Race has been shutdown. Good work officer race barely got started." Dispatch told Wade.

He looked at the police scanner which displayed his performance in the pursuit.

**_Patrol Report_**

_Wade Pawlmer: **3 Busts**_

-_Pursuit Duration: **1:11.23**_

-_Distinction Awarded__: **6,000 Bounty**_

_-Use of Force: **1,675 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **7,675 Bounty**_

_1__ NEW REWARD_

"Nice..." Wade said as he saw his results.

"Nice job out there Wade, instead of scrapping the Mazda RX-8 we impounded ofter your first assignment, we revamped the car and made it into an interceptor vehicle for you." Tony told him over the radio.

"Thanks." Wade said before heading back to the station.

* * *

"Seriously... what was that? Should we check it out?" Humphrey asked once more before putting his cards down.

"I'm getting curious too, let's go." Candu said before getting up.

Humphrey, Garth, Salty and Candu made their way to the elevator up to the run down motel above the bunker.

Once they reached the top, they saw several wolves gathered outside and watching police officers remove the driver out of the BMW who was part of the Club.

"What the hell? This just happened right next the bunker?!" Salty said a bit too loudly.

"_Quiet dude! The cops don't know that he's from the bunker or that the bunker is here!"_ Garth told Salty quietly. Lilly saw Humphrey talking with the three wolves and decided to join him.

"Hey Humphrey. Any idea what happened here?" She asked him.

"You tell me, we just got here. My guess is he was probably in the race that had two other drivers. The results weren't in so they definitely didn't finish the race." Humphrey explained to her. Lilly grimaced at the thought of getting busted in race the way this driver has.

"I know, I don't wanna experience that too." Humphrey said, noticing Lilly's facial expression.

"These cops are taking it a bit too far, don't you think?" Candu said after the tow truck towed the totalled vehicle.

"Yeah, no shit..." Humphrey said as he looked at the road scattered with parts from the Z4 S-Drive35-iS.

"We've got to be careful here in Seacrest, this isn't just a Wolff's Blitzen Club vacation anymore." Lilly said.

"Yeah... these cops don't shit around..." Humphrey added on. Everyone has now acknowledged that the SCPD are serious about law and order.

* * *

_Mission Beach_

_Club Bunker_

_Monday14:00pm_

Garth's P.O.V

Even after what happened yesterday, I'm joining today's race. Humphrey and the others were lucky to enter the first race when they did because they all got bonus Bounty for doing the first race of the tour, the race even had it's own name!

Now... here I am... in a Sparkling Black Mica Mazda RX-8 waiting to start the race... why do I get the feeling that this race isn't gonna go the way I want it to?

* * *

_Eagle Crest_

_South Face Drive_

_Monday 17:02pm_

**12.2KM Remaining: South Face-Memorial Highway**

Shit, I completely forgot that I can't drift and here I am now in fourth place struggling to pass Ronnie_"Romega" in his blue Subaru WRX STI._

"Al-G you can't drift, just go home." He said over the voice chat.

"Shut up, you aren't even in first place!" I exclaimed.

"But atleast I'm getting a medal-" He started.

"You mean a bronze coin." I cut him off, literally as soon as I took the corner in front of him.

"Tsk."

I entered a small construction site on the right and noticed the scanner on the SpeedDrive screen started beeping.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Haha! It means you suck at driving!" Romega said over.

"No Romega, I'm getting it too..." Kenneth (He doesn't have a nickname), in a red Mitsubishi Evolution X, said over the comm.

"Yeah, me too." Zoe/350Zoe said in a white Porsche Boxster Spyder. And yeah, she had a terrible nickname.

Moments later, we heard Ronnie's one started beeping too.

Our scanners started off with slow beeps at first but as we went on, they kept beeping faster.

For some reason, while I was still taking the shortcut through the construction site, mine was always the first to beep faster before everyone else's scanner did the same.

As I approached the end of the detour, the scanner started beeping like crazy then all of a sudden, it became one continuous tone.

After exiting the site, in first place of course, I looked to the side and saw a police Ford Crown Victoria parked on the side of the road.

"Oh shit! Guys it's a police scanner!" Romega realised.

"No shit Sherlock, there's a cop on my tail!" I shouted over the voice channel as the Crown Victoria chased me.

"Wait... weren't you behind..."

"**It doesn't**** matter now!**" Kenneth, Zoe and I exclaimed at tge same time.

**_"-He's not pulling over, I'm gonna have to use force-"_** We heard the cop say from the police scanner.

"Whoa, we can here what they're saying? That's kinda useful." Zoe stated.

"But from the sound of it, it looks like he's going after Garth." Kenneth said.

"Is that a good thing?" Ronnie said.

"No! You dumbass, we have to get rid of the cop!" Kenneth said before side slamming the Crown Vic.

**_"-Suspect is fighting back, I'm taking damage-" _**The police officer said.

"Hell yeah!" Kenneth exclaimed over the comms.

"Shit, thanks dude." I said to him. Out of nowhere, I heard Zoe scream and a loud shunt. I then looked in the side mirror and saw a second Ford CV in pursuit.

Because the two were directly behind me, I took a gamble and attempted to brake-check the cop and our surprise, it actually worked.

"Thank you." Zoe thanked me while using the horn.

"Screw this, I still have a race to win." Romega said before using his nitrous and boosting straight past us.

"You dickhead, get back here and help us!" Kenneth exclaimed but Ronnie didn't answer.

Once we reached the Memorial Highway Bridge, we used our nitrous to catch uo to him.

Of course, me not being able to drift, I had to use Lilly's E-brake tactic to force my car to turn at the bend.

The two Crown Victorias caught up to us aswell as soon as we exited the corner.

"Those things are fast! What are they feeding those cars?!" Zoe said jokingly but no one laughed.

"That's not funny." I said after a long silence _(aside from the blaring police sirens and the growl of our engines). _Now we were battling as we entered the second tunnel.

The first one slammed my car, forcing back to last place, instead of trying fully stop me, he then boosted off the the other three.

"No... you aren't getting off that easy!" I said.

After exiting the tunnel, there was a semi-sharp corner. Since I didn't know how to drift, I used this to my advantage and T-boned the cop, forcing it to flip over the road.

"Oh shit Garth! That's crazy!" Zoe said as she saw the wrecked Crown Victoria

"Vengeance is mine."

**_"-My vehicle is down, send in EMS-" _**The cop requestded.

**_"-Sending a tow-truck ETA:15 minutes-"_** A female dispatcher said through the police channel.

The second one ignored me and nitrous-boosted to Ronnie. _'For fuck's sake why do the cops always go for first place?!" _I thought.

"Romega, whatchout-" As I said this, the cop shoved the blie Subaru off the side of the road.

We heard him screaming as his car rolled into the wall.

In anger, I activated my nitrous once more and rammed the son of a bitch off the road.

**_"One Kilometer Remaining"_** The SpeedDrive's automated voice said.

The finish was in sight... aswell as a road block.

I didn't care and went through the damn roadblock and headed back to Mission Beach.

* * *

_Mission Beach_

_Club Bunker_

_Monday 18:56_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I arrived at the showroom where everyone came to see the results of today's race. From what I've seen from Garth, Zoe and Kenneth's cars, things did not go well out there.

When Garth, Kenneth and Zoe arrived, most of us cheered for them but they and some of us didn't look too happy. These were the results shown on the large SpeedDrive screen:

**_SpeedDrive: Race Results_**

_Al-G: **1st Place**_

_-Time: **3:31.58**_

_-Gold Medal Awarded:** 6,000 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **3,140 Bounty**_

_-Evasion: **0 Bounty**_

_-Resistance:** 4,000 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **13,140 Bounty**_

_350Zoe: **2nd Place**_

_-Time: **3:45.34**_

_-Silver Medal Awarded: **3,000 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **5,450 Bounty**_

_-Evasion: **100 Bounty**_

_-Resistance: **0 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **8,550 Bounty**_

_Kenneth: **3rd Place**_

_-Time: **3:49.45**_

_-Bronze Medal Awarded: **1,500 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **4,678 Bounty**_

_-Evasion: **0 Bounty**_

_-Resistance: **1,220 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **7,398 Bounty**_

_Romega: **DNF**_

_-Time: -:__-.-_

_-No Medal Awarded: **0 Bounty**_

_-Driving Skills: **2,340 Bounty**_

_-Evasion: **0 Bounty**_

_-Resistance: **0 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **2,340 Bounty**_

Kate ran up to Garth and gave him one deep and passionate kiss, which was extremely unexpected.

"Thank God you're here." Kate said before hugging him.

"Uh Kate, you might wanna get away from Garth before he stabs you." Lilly said, pointing down at Garth's pants.

The two then blushed and looked away from eachother.

"I'm just teasing you." Lilly said before smiling at her sister.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but on a serious note now, is it safe to be out there now... because you know, the cops and everything?" I said.

"I don't think I want to race here anymore because of what happened to Ronnie." Garth said.

"Whoa there, are you saying you can't handle the pressure? If you don't want to race then you might aswell leave the Club." King said.

"Are you forcing is to stay?" I asked him.

"No, but you can leave if this is too tough for you." King added.

"Why would you want us to stay when you can clearly see that this getting out of hand! We've lost 4 driver's now!" Lilly exclaimed, silencing everyone. Kate, Garth, Lilly and I stared King in the eyes while everyone else was silent.

"To think that my two of my favorite drivers in my club would go against me..." King said.

"It's a first time for everything Kevin." I told him.

"I could ban you right now..." He began.

"Then why don't you?" I asked him, still glaring at him.

"Because I have a challenge for you. **_IF_** you beat my time trial on Three Points with the Pagani Zonda Cinque, you and your friends get to stay and get a bonus 10,000 Bounty each. If you don't, you **_Will_** leave my Club." King said.

"Fine then... I will beat your slow ass time." I said to his face.

"Are you sure about that?"

"You can bet my fangs I can do it." I said with a growl. He chuckled then walked away.

"We'll see about that..." King's voice echoed through the bunker.

"Humphrey..." Lilly started.

"I know I'm gonna win." I said before walking to room. One thing's certain about this tour from the way King was talking... something is definitely off...

* * *

**A/N**: _Ah, that was tense. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back in the next chapter._

_See You..._

**_AT THE FINISH LINE_**


	5. The Cinque And The Block Buster

**A/N**: _Merry Christmas Readers! __I'm gonna try and make this chapter a little longer plus I'm going to add chapter summaries on all my fics now. Btw, R and R because reviews earn me nitrous tanks IRL (JK), have fun!_

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Cops:_

_Wade has been granted new assistance on the field in the form of **R****oadblocks**__. Lucky for him, he gets to use this new pursuit tactic on a reckless speeder._

_Racers:_

_Lilly is eager to learn drift techniques and Humphrey eventually decides to teach her. While it's been 3 days since King challenged Humphrey to a time trial which he accepted, Humphrey hasn't yet attempted the challenge, King is furious and confronts him, making things difficult for Humphrey and his friends..._

* * *

**_The Cinque And The Block Buster_**

_North Seacrest _

_Dry Docks_

_Thursday__: 02:23_

Narrative P.O.V.

It's a cold, breezy and slightly snowy morning at the loading docks of Seacrest. During these times, certain wolves and clubs meet for imports and car parts.

"Has it been delivered?" King asks a wolf wearing a classic shady trench coat as the crates were loaded off the boat.

"Of course it has, why else would we be meeting here. The sports cars will also be delivered to your bunker. Also, mind telling me what you're doing with 450 imports?" The wolf asked him.

"You talk too much and it's none of your business." King replied. The wind blew over the docks, bringing a chilly atmosphere in the area.

"It's getting cold, I gotta head back and make sure a certain someone isn't doing a challenge without me to watch him fail. Make sure you send in the trucks one by one or in small groups because if the cops see about 80 trucks loaded with performance cars and one hyper headed to Mission Beach, they're surely going to get suspicious." King concluded before turning his back on the wolf.

"Don't worry about it, 4 trucks at a time wouldn't be too bad. Hey, the young wolf calling himself Slippaww is gonna do that challenge, right? I hear he's the buzz on the new SpeedDrive media. Did you know he's really good at drifting and-" The unnamed wolf started but was cut off by King.

"Yes, I know! I'm the one who brought him into the damn Club!" King retorted. He entered his Nissan GTR R-35 which has been delivered before the bach of supercar shipments.

"So that basically means you are the on the wrong here." The wolf said. King ignored him and sped off form the port.

_'There's no right or wrong, only winners and losers.'_

* * *

_Mission Beach_

_Club Bunker_

_Wednesday 08:30_

Humphrey's P.O.V

"So... are you gonna teach me or not?" Lilly asked me while we (Kate, Garth, Cando, Rachel) were eating our breakfast in our "chill area" of this section of the bunker.

"I already told, I will just not today." I told her before taking a sip from my glass of milk.

"That's what you said yesterday..." She moaned at me.

"Why does everyone look up to Humphrey so much, is he popular here?" Rachel asked from the corner of the large room. Everyone else slowly turned to her and have her a look.

"What? I'm new here, I don't even know 30 of you out of this 300 wolf club." She said in self defense.

"He's basically the Club's very own "Ben Stock" (Pretty much Ken Block)." Candu briefly explained to her.

"Ben Stock? **The** Benjamin Stock professional rally driver with the Hoonigan Racing Division, formerly part of the Wolfbane (Monster) World Rally Team and world class drift king? That Ben Stock?" Rachel asked, even though explaining it would be so obvious that it would be stupid.

"No, the other Ben Stock that works at a car dealership... OF COURSE THAT BEN STOCK!" Kate said sarcastically earning snickers from us.

"If Humphrey's that popular then why do you guys act so casual around him? It's like going to a pub with the president." Rachel stated making us burst out in laughter.

Because she said this while I was drinking my milk, I laughed too causing the milk I was drinking to shoot out from my nose. This made everyone laugh even harder.

Just as we were laughing and having fun with eachother, King stormed through the lounge area of the 'B3-67 zone'.

"So instead of getting in the damn Pagani, you're just sitting on your ass having a good laugh?" He asked sounding a bit irritated.

"Yeah..." I ignorantly answered. He glared at me after saying that.

"You think this is a joke?"

"Kevin, why do you take this so damn seriously? I'll do the challenge today, just make sure your rep isn't on the line." I told him before standing up and walking towards the long hallway heading to my room.

"Good, because if you don't do this today... you and ALL your bunk mates leave and _donate_ your cars to me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! This is total B.S!" Candu protested as he jumped from his chair.

"Ey, if there's anyone to be pissed at, it's Humphrey!" King retorted. I slowly turned around to see his claw pointing at me.

"Really now? Are seriously doubling the stakes?! If so, then if and when I win, everyone in this zone gets double ghe Bounty." I said to him. He took a moment to think about it.

"Fine, just remember that your reputation and you being in the Blitzen Club is on the line." King concluded before walking away from the area.

"Shit, when did King turn out to be such an asshole?" Lilly asked.

"Three days ago." Garth answered.

I walked back to the group then sat on the couch, cross-legged.

"Lilly... today I'm gonna teach you how to drift." I said, making Garth's eyes widen.

"What?! No fair dude, I asked first-" I cut him off with a quick wink.

"Oh..." He said silently after realizing what I'm doing. Luckily, Lilly didn't notice it.

"Wait, how are you going to teach me today? You still have to do the preview." She said.

"You'll be in the car too." I told her. She just shook her head in response.

"In case you forgot or haven't seen Seacrest's map, Three Points is one hell of a long straight road. How are you going to drift on a straight? " She asked me.

"I have seen the map. The preview trial starts as soon as the car crosses two sensor beacons placed across the road. So... I can still show you technical drifting before the straight." I added on.

"There's still a highway before Three Points." She said. It's almost as if she doesn't want me to teach her now.

"*****sigh*** **Before the long straight, there are other curvy, bendy areas." I explained, causing Garth and Candu to laugh, plus earning weird glances from Kate, Rachel and Lilly.

"Ew, don't say it like that." Kate said.

"Oh come on, it was the simplest way to explain it." I said as I walked to the shower room.

* * *

_Mission Beach_

_Club Bunker (Vehicle Showroom)_

_Wednesday 14:30_

Lilly and I had just arrived at the car showroom where all delivered cars were brought in.

"Looks like we're getting new performance cars." Lilly pointed out as several cars covered in sheets were brought into the large underground bay area that was once empty with a _PERFORMANCE_ sign on the entrance.

"And we got another one." I said, pointing at a covered car with a fairly wide body. It was being taken to a different bay area. That area didn't have a sign yet. I looked back at the car and tried guessing what it was from the size of the body.

"Could that be a Bug-" I was cut off from Lilly's shrieking.

"What?! What is it?!" I asked frantically, not knowing what's going on.

"You have no idea how lucky you are Humphrey! That's a Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster! Only five of those were made worldwide!" She stated. I rolled my eyes then followed her to the_ EXOTIC_ bay area showroom. I then walked up to the orange car's podium and read the info tab attached to it.

"_The Most Exclusive Roadster In The World_." I read from the tab.

"Geez, and only five were built." Lilly repeated.

"Don't believe what your sports car magazines tell you." A familiar, dark voice stated.

"King..." I said under my breath.

"Sup Slippy, hope you're ready to pack your bags." He said.

"Don't count on it." I said before entering the Pagani. Lilly then followed in the passenger seat.

"Taking your friend with you? Do you really want other wolves to see you lose so badly?" King asked rhetorically.

"Why do you gotta be such an ass today?" I asked him. He growled at me after stating the truth.

"You're just a low-end runt who's just good at drifting! While you're still part of this club, I'm... your... KING!" He concluded.

"Keep telling yourself that..." I said before turning on the car. I was amazed at how loud the engine's roar was.

"Hmph, you better bring that car back in one piece. Sure there are a few more than five in the world but that car is still rare as balls. Here's a little info documentation." King said before tapping on the screen of the tab and walked away from the podium.

_**"Horatio Pagani has once again created a peice of art able to speed ofer 350Km/h. Created in Pagani's Modonese studio, only 5 Roadsters will be built complementing the existing 5 coupes. The 7.3 litre V12 Mercedes-Benz AMG engine howls like a wild beast when the throttle is opened, the sound of air rushing into the air intake positioned just above the driver's head. The Carbo-Titanium monocoque needed only a redesign due to it's unique strength, to deal witb the absence of a roof **(hence the name "Roadster") _**_which when removed is stored in the front. The wheel nuts are made entirely out of titanium and feature the car's Pagani logo._****_" _**The automated voice system concluded. After hearing that, I gave the car a few revvs and I admit, it was a blast... literally.

"Keep going!" Lilly said as I revved the car.

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much. Relax, it's almost like you're about to orgasm in the car.

"Sorry, it's just that I like this car... so much." She confessed with a red face. The podium then dropped and rotated the car, facing it towards the exit. Instead of immediately speeding off from the podium, I put on a pair of goggles.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you going?!" Lilly asked sorta angry at me.

"Do you really want sand in your eyes while this car is moving at over 230Km/h?" I asked her. Her face flushed after realizing how quick shr wanted me to red line the Cinque. She then put on her aviators. I shook my head then looked forward.

I put my foot down and took off from the podium and out of the showroom. I steadily maintained my speed as I drove through the underground tunnels leading out to the roads.

"Ah, fresh air." I said as I dove onto the road.

"This doesn't look like Mission Beach." Lilly said as she observed the area full of trees and rivers.

"I know, I took a shorter tunnel to Memorial Valley so I could quickly show you the tips and tricks on sliding.

"So what's the first tip?" She asked me. The sound of the loud engine made it difficult to hear but I still hot what she said.

"Remember how you said you mostly use handbrake to drift? Keep doing that."

"What?" She asked.

"Only when there are sharp turns or corners otherwise if there aren't, you can pretty much lay off the gas then slam back on it to keep a good slide on fast and wide bends. Like this." I said before letting my foot off the accelerator and quickly slamming back on it to quicky start sliding and maintaining it.

"You catch my drift?" I asked jokingly.

"Boring puns now? Seriously?" She asked while laughing." The next turn was coming up and it was a sharp one.

"So this is were you need you E-brake, so first off you gotta now your angle and line plus your timing here. Don't lift too early or you'll spin into a wall and don't lift too late because you'll never know if there is stray traffic a long the way." I said. As soon as I finished explaining, I ayed off the gas, pulled the E-brake and slammed back on the gas for a turn.

"That's some epic stuff!" Lilly said, admiring the show.

"Now for the real fun." I said as drifted around another wide and fast corner and exited to cross road. I pulled the E-brake once more to take a sharp drift and crossed the two sensor beacons to start the trial.

_SpeedDrive Challenge_

**Preview: Three Points Road (6.8KM)**

_Beat King: **1:22.23**_

_Potential Reward: **6,000 Bounty**_

_Potential Challenge Rewards: **10,000 Bounty2 For All B3-67 occupants**_

"Shit Humphrey, this thing made 219Km/h as soon as you hit back left the corner!" Lilly exclaimed over the beastly scream of the engine.

"This car is amazing!" I shouted too. The desert area look so amazing with all the mountains and sand across the road.

I passed a few motels that looked a lot like the ones at Mission Beach but they were only a blur because I was moving so fast.

After a few wavy bends, there was a proper corner for me to drift. The sound was so exhilarating as I went back on the gas.

After tge short corner, the was just one... long open road.

"Do it..." She said. I nodded then used and let loose on the nitrous tank. The speed was so over the top that I wanted to scream out how awesome it was but I couldn't because I didn't want sand in my mouth.

"Whooooo!!!!" She screamed as we flew down the road.

There was a really cool array of satellites on the left side of the road, then we came uo to a second corner...

"No there's a shortcut, use it!" Lilly said. I used the handbrake to quickly take a quick right drift on the sandy road.

There was a good soft bend and I didn't waste the opportunity to slide through it _(no matter how weird it sounds)._

After a good 7 seconds of the off road shortcut, I drifted back into the tarmac and used my second nitrous tank on the second straight... this one was really long.

I was at 310Km/h and the speed was still climbing. If I could, I would use this car out for a date.

There seemed to be two last corners before the finish, I simply just drove around the first one instead of drifting.

"What the fu-Affrrgh!" Lilly began before getting a handful of sand in her mouth. I smirked then drifted through the second corner then sliding across the two beacons with flares, indicating the wnd of a race/trial.

I pulled over the side of the road so Lilly could spit out her sand.

"Another one bites the dust..." I said as she spat out the the desert sand that she caught with her open mouth.

"Not funny." She said before spitting one last time. Lilly got back in the car the we drove back to the Memorial Valley tunnel.

* * *

_Grand Ocean Coast_

_Wednesday 16:05_

Wade's P.O.V

"Damnit, this numb skull won't let up!" I said while trying to ram the red Dodge Challenger SRT8.

"Roadblock officers are ready and awaiting further orders." Dispatch told me.

"Perfect." I said before slightly slowing down and hopefully making the speeder think he's free.

After a while of the driver excessively speeding down the road, I watched him crash into one of the roadblock patrol cars. This was my chance then I rammed the shit out of that car.

"Dispatch, the suspect is nearly out of commission, this pursuit will be over in no time." I said over the radio.

"Affirmative interceptor, make sure it happens quick."Dispatch stated.

This new RX-8 handles like a charm, making it easy to catch the Dodge at corners.

After the second roadblock attempt, the Dodge was severely slowed down and the driver started swerving around the road.

"This is sad." I said before slamming my foot on the gas then forcefully ramming the already damaged Dodge into the wall.

"Suspect has been stopped, good job officers." Dispatch congratulated us. If it wasn't for the roadblocks, this chase would have taken forever.

**_Interception Results_**

_Wade Pawlmer: **1 Bust**_

_-__Time: **1:15.34**_

_-Distinction Awarded: **6,000 Bounty**_

_-Pursuit Skills:** 600 Bounty**_

_-Use Of Force: **1,000 Bounty**_

_Total Bounty:_**_15,275 Bounty_**

* * *

_Mission Beach_

_Club Bunker_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Lilly and I quickly exited the car and ran to the SpeedDrive main hub. As usual, it was crowded because of everyone wanting to see the most recent times and race results. It was more crowded than usual this time. Almost the whole club was here.

**_SpeedDrive Challenge Results_**

_Slippaww: **1:17.56**_

_-Challenge Beaten: **6,000 Bounty**_

_-Challenge Rewards: **20,000 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty:_**_ 68,540 Bounty_**

_Rocket Violet_

_-Challenge Rewards:** 20,000 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty:__ **31,520 Bounty**_

_Al-G_

_-Challenge Rewards: **20,000 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: _**_33,140_**

_Yo Dawg__ (Candu)_

_-Challenge Rewards: **20,000 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **20,000 Bounty **(OOF)_

_AlphaaCambaa_

_-Challenge Rewards: **20,000 Bounty**_

_-Total Bounty: **36,970 Bounty**_

_Juiced_

_-Challenge Rewards: _**_20,000 Bounty_**

_-Total Bounty: __**28,670 ****Bounty**_

I slightly chuckled as I read the results from the large screen.

"I new you could do it." Kate said from the back of the crowd. Lilly and I walked to the back of the crowd to meet the rest of our bunk mates and on the way, she accidentally bumped into King.

"Uh sorry." She apologized. He slightly chuckled then looked at me.

"You got lucky Humphrey. Your luck... will eventually run out." He said before walking away. We then continued walking through the crowd to meet up with Kate and the others.

"Hey Humphrey, how was the ride?" Garth asked me.

"It was a blast... literally." I told him. There's no other way to explain the experience of being in a Pagani.

"So... did you teach her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." I answered as we walked back to our bunk suite.

"Did it work?" He asked yet another question.

"Like a charm." I said as I handed him the video recording.

"Dude you're the best prankster and drifter in the Club." Garth said as we fist first bumped eachother then raced to the neatest T.V. to watch the recording.

"Wait... before we watch, I'm guessing you still want a quick drift lesson before you watch a video full of drifting tip spoilers." I said to him_._

"Boy, I've waited 5 days for this moment. The least you could do is let me sit in the passenger seat.

_Play **Opposite Of Adults **by **Chiddy Bang**_

"Fine then... you better hope I'm not gonna be recording."

"On second thought, how 'bout a race to Three Points Road and back?" He suggested.

"You're on."

_Aye, yo I once was a kid all I had was a dream_

_Mo' money, mo' problems, when I get it I'mma pile it up_

_Yeah I'm dope wonder bread can toast_

_So fresh how we flow, everybody got their style from us_

Garth and I drove from the main entrance and took the streets in two Porsche Boxter Spyders. One silver, one orange.

_I was once a kid with the other little kids_

_Now I'm whippin' up shows and 'em fans are going wild with us_

_Tell mommy I'm sorry_

_This life is a party_

_(I'm never growing up)_

* * *

**A/N**: _I didn't really have anything more to type after that, anyway I hope y'all had a great day and Merry Christmas!_

**_Fun Fact_**

_Cinque means 5, 5 Pagani Zonda Zonda Roadsters were built and this is also my 5th chapter ;)_

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts And Recaps:_

_**May contain video ****game references, spoilers, NSFW, memes and other shit**_

_Humphrey: Merry Christmas!_

_Kate: Merry Christmas!_

_Garth: Merry Jolly Christmas!_

_Lilly: Presents for everyone!!!_

_King: (walks away)_

_Candu: Yo dawg, we heard you like Christmas, so we gave you this chapter as a present to everyone!_

_Blazin' Blitz: That's my line!_

_Candu: Shouldn't you be playing some NFS game now?_

_Blazin' Blitz: I just finished Need For Speed Heat now I have nothing to do._

_Lilly: Why the fuck you lyin'?_

_Everyone else: Why you always lyin'?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Bruh._

_King: Nice PS4, but I'mma need those games. Right now..._

_Blazin' Blitz: But..._

_King: I SAID RIGHT NOW!!!_

_Shaw: HE SAID RIGHT NOW!!!_

_Humphrey: Hey, why didn't Garth and I get to finish our race?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Because I don't have time to make it look like the "fake version" ending of a Fast and Furious movie._

_Humphrey: Whatever, it would have sucked anyway, I'm gonna get back to drifting._

_Ken Block: Did someone say drifting?_ By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS HOONIGANS!!! (Drifts around the room)

-_-To_ _Be Continued_\--

_Next Chapter: 8 Months Later_

* * *

**A/N**: _Sorry for trolling the end but on a serious note, I am gonna do a major time skip on Act I because it looks like going through all Seacrest events is gonna be a waste of time._


	6. 8 Months Later

**A/N**: _Welcome back to another chapter of VCS! Hope y'all had a fine Christmas. I'm going jump forward to 8 Months after the Wolff's Blitzen Club arrived at Seacrest because if I was to write a whole year's worth of racing and cop chasing, it would sum up to be about 120 chapters which would eventually end up being boring. Please forgive me because I've rushed Act I. Anyway, here's the progress on the main characters and some others in the story:_

_Slippaww_

_-Level 20: **Most Wanted**_

_-Total Bounty: **2,000,000 (Plus) Bount**y_

_King_

_-Level 20: **Most Wanted**_

_-Total Bounty: **2,000,000 (Plus) Bount**y_

_Princess_

_-Level 20: **Most Wanted**_

_-Total Bounty: **2,000,000 (Plus) Bounty**_

_AlphaaCambaa_

_-Level 20: **Most Wanted**_

_-Total Bounty: **2,000,000 (plus) Bounty**_

_Al-G_

_-Level 19: **Notorious**_

_-Total Bounty: **1,967,340 Bounty**_

_Yo Dawg_

_-Level 19: **Notorius**_

_-Total Bounty: **1,923,769 Bounty**_

_Rocket Violet_

_-Level 18: **Fugitive II**_

_-Total Bounty: **1,878,890 Bounty**_

_Kenneth_

_-Level 18: **Fugitive II**_

_-Total Bounty: **1,815,677 Bount**_y

_Salty Boi_

_-Level 16: **Wanted III**_

_-Total Bounty: **1,678,190 Bounty**_

_Shakey_

_-Level 16: **Wanted III**_

_-Total Bounty: **1,676,989 Bounty **(Prettyclose to Salty)_

_Juiced_

_-Level 15: **Wanted II**_

_-Total Bounty: **1,594,350 Bounty**_

_Wade_

_-Rank 20: **Ultimate Enforcer**__-Total Bounty: **2,000,000 (plus) Bounty**_

_Racers remaining: **237 Remaining racers in the Club out of 300 (plus) members.**_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Racers__:_

_It's been 8 months since the Wolff's Blitzen Club arrived in Seacrest County, Humphrey, King, Princess and Kate are Most Wanted racers ranked in the SCPD. There hasn't been many newer imports after the super cars. Only about 130 exotics. Garth and Lilly decide to investigate this while a new race takes place._

_Cops:_

_8 months have passed since Wade has joined the Seacrest County Police Department. He has moved up in the cop ranks and is now known amongst the task force's Ultimate Enforcers. This now means he has access to all vehicles and all pursuit resources necessary for chases, among these are military grade equipment..._

* * *

**_8 Months Later_**

_Cascade Terrace_

_SCPD Main Station District_

_Monday 14__:45_

Wade's P.O.V

Another day, another bust. Reckless drivers in cuffs are just a norm for me these days. I've just finished filing my recent report and I was ready to head home after a very, very long night shift.

I was just about to leave then office then Captain Tony Howler walked through before I got there.

"Hey there Wade, off to get home?" Tony asked me.

"Yeah, just about finished my office work." I answered him.

"Mm-hm. Listen, since you're now an Ultimate Enforcer, you know you can now access all vehicles and support, right? So... what if I told you we've just got a brand new Reventón waiting for our newest interceptor officer." He concluded. I raised an eyebrow after he said "Reventón".

"Ha, You're bluffing! A friggin' Lamborghini as a patrol vehicle?" I said but Tony just smirked.

"Just follow me..." He said before leading me out of the door and possibly to the underground parking units.

* * *

We've made it down to parking area but all the cars looked pretty much normal to me. Dodges, Nissan's, BMW's, Subaru's, Ford's, the usual cars and all.

"So?" I asked him.

"Son, open your eyes. You're an Ultimate Enforcer! Don't pay attention to these slow shits, now you can patrol in real cars." Tony told me. He then walked to a separate garage and opened the doors, leading me into the large vehicle storage unit filled with Ford GT's, Aston Martin One-77's Bentley Continental's and even Lamborghini Gallardo's.

"Aw shit." I said as I inspected the cars.

"That's not all, the last cars at the back are real _'special'._" Tony told me. I walked to the back of the large garage and found several Murciélago's aswell as 6 Reventón's each with different police wraps.

"I'm guessing the one with the Interceptor wrap is mine?" I asked.

"No hey, the one with the traffic police wrap is yours." Tony sarcastically remarked before handing me the keys.

"You serious?!" I asked as my my eyes widened from shock.

"Yep, you're an Ultimate Enforcer, welcome to the team rookie." He said.

"I'm no rookie, I've been here for 9 months now." I said as I got into the car.

"You'll be a rookie 'till you've been here for 3 years. Enjoy the ride and try to keep it at speed limits." He concluded with a laugh before walking off.

I started up the car then drove out of the garage and out of the underground parking facility. I can't believe I'm using a Lamborghini Reventón for patrol duty.

* * *

_Mission Beach_

_Club Bunker_

_Monday 13:45_

Garth's P.O.V

Whew, man I'm not in the mood to race today after getting schooled yesterday by Princess in a dual race. Imagine a Mercedes-Benz SL65 Black Series losing to an Aston Martin Vantage.

I got up from the couch and walked out of the lounge then proceeded to go to the SpeedDrive race roster hub anyway.

Once I got to the area where everyone usually comes to join a race or see results from one, I was suprised to see only three wolves today. Humphrey was one of them aswell as Kenneth who was from my first race.

"Hey Garth, are you joining this race too?" He asked.

"Eh, not today." I told him, I looked around and noticed that the _EXOTIC_ garage storage unit was opened.

"Damn, looks like you're lucky Humphrey!" I said as I peeked in the large area. Only a few cars were in there. Three Bentley Continental Supersports convertibles, four Lamborghini Murciélago LP 650-4 Roadsters, one off-limits Pagani Zonda Roadster and only two Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss'. One was pure white and the other was a crystal covelline blue metallic.

"Damn... I'm taking the dark covelline blue Stirling Moss." Humphrey said as he snatched the keys from the tab and got in the car.

"I'm taking the Bentley." A wolf who I don't know said as he did the same for a ruby red Bentley.

_'Geez why are there so few cars here?'_ I thought while looking around the empty showroom.

All of a sudden, the sound of three, different engines igniting echoed in the large empty space.

"See ya after the race Garth." Humphrey said while the podium rotated the car then faced it towards the exit as it did with the other cars. Humphrey was the only one who really had to put on a pair of driving goggles because the SLR McLaren Stirling Moss doesn't have a windshield... at all.

The drivers left the area in a cloud of smoke as they took off from the podiums and out the main exit. After the smoke cleared up, I looked back at the empty area.

_'So few cars...'_ I thought before walking back to the suite's lounge area.

* * *

_45 Minutes Later_

'_390 Performance Cars, 390 Sports Cars, 280 Super Cars now 5 usable Exotic Cars? What the fuck is going on with shipment and delivery? This makes no sense, it's been two months since the last delivery!'_ I thought. I've kept thinking on it for a while now then I finally decided to do a little digging.

I got up from my bed, left the room then headed down the hallways. On my way to the _SUPER_ garage, I heard some engineering going on in the HYPER garage (should I still call those garages? I mean, those things can fit like 400 cars so they can't be any normal garage).

I peeked around the corner and saw some serious performance parts because fitted into a grey Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport. I saw King ordering the mechanics to replace Veyron's quad-turbocharger and install 4 dual turbo turbos instead.

_'How is that a fucking thing?! Turbo multiplied by 8 sounds nuts!'_ I thought. Apparently King wants to build one hell of a beast.

King turned towards my direction then I quickly shifted back around the corner. 'I better get out of hear.' I thought before turning around then bumping into someone.

"Ow..." I heard a familiar feminine voice groan.

_"Lilly? What are you doing here?_" I asked her, whispering quietly after she regained her balance.

"_Funny I should ask you the same question ." _She whispered aswell, I guess Lilly must've been doing what I was doing.

_"Snooping around?"_ I said, making it soind like a question.

_"Same."_ Lilly replied. She was about lean around the corner to peek at what's going on but I quickly pulled her back.

_"Hey!" _She whispered almost too loudly.

_"Ssshhh... don't let them see you, meet me back at my room then I'll tell you everything."_ I told her.

_"Ehhhh, how about just in the chill area?"_ Lilly asked sounding a bit uncomfortable.

_"Alright fine."_ I said as we we walked back to our zone.

"Hey, don't tell anyone we're doing this." She told me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Doing what?" I asked. She just shook her head then we continued walking back.

* * *

_Cascade Terrace_

_SCPD Main Station District_

_Monday __13:56_

Wade's P.O.V.

I just got back from a short three hour patrol but I'm still so fucking tired because I haven't slept.

I packed the remaining files off the desk then got ready to leave. And to my misfortune, Tony entered the office... again.

"There's a new assi-" I cut him off before he could explain.

"Nope, I'm heading home." I told him then headed towards the foor then he blocked me.

"Wait... hear me out. This will make the whole task force legendary." Tony said.

"What kind of mission would make a police force legendary?" I asked him. He then took a moment to profess this.

"Okay fine but you'll get a good reputation across the SCPD." He corrected himself. I raised an eyebrow at the seemingly bold statement.

"Ok, go on..." I told him.

"Alright, there's a report of 4 super cars driving around-" I cut him off once more

"So? They're just driving around no big deal, let them be." I said, now making him a little annoyed.

"Will you please stop interrupting me and acting like a smart-ass? Anyway, we've got an undercover unit keeping an eye on them. One Mercedes-Benz SLR Stirling Moss, two Bentley Continental Supersports, one red , the other one white and a Lamborghini Murciélago Roadster." Tony concluded. I thought about for a moment then as I opened my mouth to speak, Tony cut me off.

"To make this even more interesting, we've just been giving some special _'tools'_ to bring in suspects in a faster and more efficient manner. Not so nice being cut off, huh?" He said smugly.

"What are these _'tools' _anyway?" I asked him.

"Well you'll just have to find out, follow me." Tony said. Every time the captain said this, there is always something awesome.

* * *

_Back At The Bunker_

Garth's P.O.V

"What the hell is King doing with eight fucking turbo chargers in a Bugatti? Won't that just be a little too much?" Lilly asked, I just shrugged then thought back on it.

"All I knew is that beast will be way too overpowered, I bet Kevin is swapping the engines out too." I stated.

"Overpowered doesn't even sound close to what he'll be building. He's probably getting all these parts from the same shipments we get our cars from." Lilly said.

"You're a genius! If we go to Seacrest shipping docks when King goes there, we might-" I said but she stopped me.

"No, that's a terrible idea! We don't even know where it is and even if we knew, there's probably gonna be a bunch of shady wolves guarding the place... and they have guns! I'M ALLERGIC TO BULLETS GARTH!!!" Lilly exclaimed. 'Now she's just overreacting...' I thought.

"Don't be so paranoid we'll just stay hidden and record the scene as evidence." I told her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"You sound like a cop... and I hate cops." She said I rolled my eyes then walked towards the hallway.

"I'm going to get my video camera, in the meantime, plan what times King usually goes to get shipments so we can tail him to the docks." I said before making my way through the long hallway and walking to to my room.

* * *

_Sunset Drive_

_Diner_

_Monday __14:45_

Narrative P.O.V

"Hey Kenneth, does that car look shady to you?" Humphrey asked the black-furred wolf. Kenneth staggered around a bit after Humphrey spoke to him.

"Y-yeah, which-what c-car?" Kenneth stuttered, looking around for a car.

"The grey Aston Martin One-77. It's been tailing us for quite some time now." Humphrey said.

"It looks pretty normal to me." A racer wearing a hoodie, covering his face said.

"Hmmm, Humphrey's right, it's been following us all the way to this diner..." Kenneth said after taking the last sip of his soda then threw the cup away.

"Guys let's go." Humphrey said before getting in his Stirling Moss.

Kenneth got in the grey and orange Murciélago Roadster, the hoodie wearing wolf got in the red Bentley.

The three racers took off from the diner, leaving the Aston Martin in the dust.

**"-Code 3, racers have took off, engaging pursuit-" **The driver in the grey Aston Martin said before turning on the sirens and chasing the racers.

* * *

_Back At The Station_

**"-Code 3, racers have took off, engaging pursuit-"**

"Alright, you heard that Wade. I guess I'll have to walk you through it during ththe pursuit.

The two officers ran down to the parking garages and chose their vehicles: Wade in a Lamborghini Murciélago and Tony in a The two then drove out and sped off to Sunset Drive along with several other officers.

* * *

"Shit, guys let's just start the race now!" The wolf in the hoodie exclaimed loudly, bringing out the accent that ringed in Humphrey's ears.

"What, are you mad?!" Kenneth asked him.

"Digg?!" Humphrey asked over the voice channel.

"Oh, so now you remember me?! Just try not to get busted then we can finish this." Digg said as he started flooring the Bentley.

The three cars entered a tunnel then they noticed more engine sounds echoing in the tunnel.

"I knew my Murciélago was loud but not that loud." Kenneth said.

"No you idiot, there are more cop Murciélago's on our tails!" Digg told him.

"What? Where the fuck do cops get Lambo's?!" Humphrey exclaimed as he saw the approaching Lamborghini Murciélago units.

"I don't know and I don't care, just finish the race without getting busted so i can bust you up myself!" Digg threatened Humphrey.

Humphrey drifted around the soft bend after exiting the tunnel to quickly pass up Kenneth and Digg.

"Show off!" Digg exclaimed.

**_"Pull over, pull over!"_** A cop in one of the Murciélago's said into the megaphone

"No, I don't think I will." Humphrey said before slamming into the car.

**_"Oh, wanna do this huh?"_** The cop said over the megaphone before slamming back into Humphrey's SLR.

**"-Central, requesting a roadblock-"** The officer in a different Murciélago stated.

**"-I'm putting up units ahead, maintain your current route-" **Dispatch stated over the comms.

**"**Roadblock?**"** The three wolves asked in unison.

**"-Clear, 10-73 approved. Roadblock units deployed directly ahead of you-"** Dispatch conffirmed.

"What the hell, already?" Humphrey asked as he saw Porsche Cayenne's lined across the road ahead of him.

"Go for the open gap!" Humphrey said as he aimed for the one ooen space in the roadblock. He blasted straight past the roadblock and the others followed him through.

**"-Roadblack ineffective, racers got through-"** The roadblock squad captain said as he watched the racers go through.

Humphrey took a shortcut heading to the beach area and saw th others take the long way around.

"Hey I can see the motel from here." Humphrey said as he raced through the sandy off road. He looked in theside mirror then saw one of the cops Murciélago's chasing him through the beach.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Thought you could get away now? Too bad." The cops said.

"Ah this better work...". Humphrey said before slamming on the brakes. The Murciélago slammed into the rear of the SLR, causing the Lamborghini to spin out across the beach.

"You just got brake-checked... HARD." Humphrey stated as he watched the stationary Lamborghini dissapear into the distance as he drove off.

He drove uo to the entrance of the the beach area and drifted back onto the road as he joined up with Digg and Kenneth.

"Have a good drive Sandy?" Digg asked Humphrey when he saw him covered in sand (the SLR Stirling Moss doesn't have a windshield, roof and windows).

"Yeah. I got to feel the sand all over my face and a bit in my ears." He said to him.

All of a sudden, the remaining Murciélago boosted straight up to us.

"What the fuck?" Kenneth asked. The cop kept on nitrous boosting forward until he was directly in front the three racers.

Some yellow object then dropped from beneath the cop's car.

"What the hell is-" Digg asked then the yellow object sprung open horizontally and expanded the length of two lanes across the road.

Humphrey looked carefully at the object for a split second and noticed sharp points sticking out on the object.

"SPIKES!!! BREAK AWAY!!" He exclaimed as he pulled the handbrake and narrowly missed the thing.

Kenneth and Digg were just as lucky and moved the opposite way from Humphrey.

**"-Spike strips deployed-" **Dispatch said.

"Guys after this, we gotta have a word with King." Kenneth said.

No one said anything but they agreed with him.

"I wish I just stayed in my room and didn't join this race..." Humphrey said to himself as he looked back at the spike strip.

* * *

_North of Seacrest_

_Dry Docks_

_Monday 15:03_

Lilly's P.O.V

It's been difficult trying to keep track of King who was in a damn Nissan GT-R R-35 while we were in a Mitsubishi Evo-X.

"Can you at least try to drive faster?" Garth told me as if I wasn't already struggling to keep up.

"What do you expect me to do? This can't pull any faster than his car" I retorted.

"Just keep up with him." Garth told me. I was seriously triggered when he said

"Like I'm not already trying to?!" I snapped at him. He shook his head then blinked at me a few times.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you just snap at me?" Garth asked. I didn't know what he meant. After following King to next corner then it hit me.

"Oh Garth I'm really sorry! I didn't mean-" I said but he cut me off

"Woah he's slowing down, pull over around the entrance." Garth pointed out to the side of the entraentrance to what looked like an illegal shipping dock.

There were _a lot_ of wolves walking around with assault rifles and they did not look "nice" at all.

"Garth, there's no way in hell that we could go there and come out not covered in bullet holes." I said as I looked around the area.

"We could just climb over the wall..." He suggested. It's sounded like the most obvious and simplest idea but yet I haven't even though of that.

We got out of the car then walked the least guarded wall of the dock. I stretched my hand oit yo the top but I wasn't even close to reaching tue edge. I tried jumping but I was 10 centimetres off.

"Damnit, I'm too short!" I complained as I struggled to grab the edge.

"Need a boost?" Garth offered as he knelt down and put his hands together, waiting for me to climb on.

I put my foot onto his hands then he lifted me up to the the top off the wall. As I tried hopping over, I felt my tail brush over Garth's face.

"Try not to stare too much..." I told him because I knew his eyes might wander off to my ass sooner or later.

I jumped over the wall then Garth followed shortly before me. We snuck around a watch tower and noticed several containers with manufacturer brands on them.

"McLaren, Koenigsegg, Bugatti?!" Garth said. All these containers must have hyper cars that we still didn't have.

"Garth, we gotta get outta here..." I told him.

"Good idea." A voice that wasn't Garth's told us.

* * *

_Sliver Creek_

_Monday 15:56_

Narrative P.O.V

"I don't think my car can handle anymore roadblocks." Humphrey said after noticing some smoke escaping from the hood of his SLR.

**"-Officer Wade joining pursuit-" **The officer in the interceptor livery Murciélago stated.

"Oh great, now we have 5 cops chasing us!" Kenneth complained.

**_"Hey you in the blue Mercedes-Benz, pull over!" _**Wade said.

The interceptor was closing up on the Stirling Moss then Humphrey took a sharp right turn onto off-road terrain to ditch the cop.

Wade tried to steer the Murciélago back onto the road but failed miserably. The Lamborghini hit a rock then rolled onto the road, blocking the other cops.

**"-Officer down, repeat officer down!-" **Wade stated.

After the next corner there, were two red flares indicating the end of the race and the three racers wastwasted no time in crossing them.

* * *

_Back At The Docks_

Lilly's P.O.V

"Good idea." A voice that wasn't Garth's told us.

We slowly turned around to see a shady wolf wearing some vintage trench coat. I was about to make a run for it then he stopped me.

"Wait, there's no need to run like hell just yet... are you two in King's Club?" The wolf asked us in a throaty tone.

Garth and I slowly nodded our heads. The wolf then pulled out his phone and took a selfie with us.

I deadpanned after I saw the flash. Was this wolf serious?

"You must be Al-G, and Rocket Violet." He said.

"Can we go now?" Garth asked as the wolf scrolled down in what looked like the SpeedDrive app.

"Do you two know how popular you are? I got a-" The stranger went on and on and I was even listening to him anymore. _'Fanboys...'_ I thought.

"-and there's gonna be a really important race tomorrow that King won't stop talking about..." He said then my ears perked up.

"Special race? Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep, only three manufacturers though: Koenigsegg, McLaren and Bugatti. Apparently he want's all, if not most of your club to participate in this race. Let's just say... it's gonna be long run." The wolf concluded witha creepy chuckle.

"Oh and one more thing, tell Slippaww, to meet me here at 10:00... I've got something special for the race tomorrow." The wolf said before turning his back on us then walking away.

Neither of us had no idea what just happened or what he told us but Garth and I just ran back to the car and hoped to figure this out back at the Bunker.

* * *

_Mission Beach_

_Club Bunker_

_Monday 18:21_

Humphrey's P.O.V

It was hell trying to drive through the tunnels to get here without headlights, I wonder if King has to pay for damage to these vehicles.

Once we got to the vehicle showroom, I saw a silver Mitsubishi Evolution-X entering the _PERFORMANCE_ room. I parked the nearly totalled SLR back on the podium _(I should have parked it in the repair station but whatever)_ then I walked to the _PERFORMANCE_ garge and saw Garth and Lilly exit the car. They looked extremely uneasy about something.

"Hey guys. You two look like you've seen a ghost, what-" I greeted but I got cut off by Lilly.

"We need to talk in the lounge, make sure only the closest w you know are there." She told me, I raised an eyebrow then she only got more serious.

"Okay, okay fine but what's this about?" I asked her.

"You'll find out once we've got everyone on the lounge." Lilly said before she walked off.

I looked at Garth for more clues as to what the hell is going on but he shrugged... which was off because I assume he must've been with her the whole time.

* * *

_"The Chill Area"_

I've gathered as many trust worthy wolves as I could and that I know of: Kate, Candu, Rachel, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Kenneth, Zoe, Lou, Reba, Janice, Calvin... and Digg.

We all stood in the room in silence... just ominous, awkward silence until Garth spoke up first.

"Humphrey, why is this dickhead here?" Garth calmly asked. I looked at the two wolves and they seemed to be staring dagger into eachother.

"Garth, it was one time get over it." I told him.

"Can we just discuss the thing you wanted to talk about now that we're here?" Janice asked.

"Fine then, I told Humphrey to get you all here because... well there's something off about this whole "tour" thing." Lilly started.

"Like?" Lou asked with a bored on her face.

"Like: why weren't there any new exotic and hyper cars or where King has been wandering off to so much in the past 8 months and why do cops have mobile spike strips now? Doesn't anyone else find this a little bit fishy?"

"Fine, I get your point but why did you get just us here, why not tell the whole Club?" Calvin said from the corner of the room.

"We needed to get people we can trust on this." Lilly stated.

"Yeah about that, how is Digg trustworthy?" Garth asked, still glaring at him.

The two growled and bared their fangs at eachother before barking like literal dogs. I rolled my eyes then motioned for Lilly to go on.

"Alright, let me get straight to the point, we've got a theory-" She began.

"We don't need _'what-if's'_, tell us the facts." Reba told her as if she wasn't already nervous enough.

"F-fine, we have a half proven a-answer for all the questions." Lilly stutered a bit.

"Half proven?" Janice asked.

"Let the girl finish..." Kate intervened.

"Earlier today, Garth spotted King fitting all kinds of craziness into a Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport-" Lilly was then cut off yet again.

"Bugatti? Isn't that a hyper car, we don't have any-" Shakey began. Kate and I both shot him a death-stare.

_"...hyper cars." _Shakey whispered the end.

"SO ANYWAY (Lilly snaps again), not too long ago, we tailed King to the docks of Seacrest and found some shady deals going on then... nevermind, that part's for Kate and Humphrey. The important things I should tell you is that a wolf we ran into told us something about a big race tomorrow and wants to meet Humphrey some time before the race apparently." Lilly concluded.

"Humphrey, you're too special to go out there alone, at least let me come with you." Lou insisted, wagging her tail.

"No-" Lilly started.

"That wolf wasn't specific if Humphrey should come alone or not..." Garth told her.

"I'm pretty sure he said he should come alone." She said with a red face.

"Lilly, are you lying?" I asked then her face became even more red.

"Alright, now this is getting awkward..." Janice stated with a very uncomfortable facial expression.

"Humphrey, what's it like being popular?" Reba asked out of nowhere.

"Couldn't you ask anyone else, Lilly's just as popular as me and Garth is pretty much on the same level now-"

"Nah, I wanna here it from you and you specifically." Reba said as she stared into my eyes. I could sense that Salty was glaring at me somehow.

"***ahem* **I told you guys what I needed to tell you so everyone who doesn't belong in this area of the bunker should leave... like right now." Lilly rudely told them off. Everyone who wasn't in B6-37 left the lounge and glared at Lilly.

I shook my head then blinked at her a few times. She narrowed her eyes at me for some reason.

"Why is everyone blinking at me today!" She snapped (AGAIN) before stomping out the room. I then walked to Garth, hopefully trying to get a better understanding of what's going on.

"Hey dude, what happened to Lilly? She's never so _'snappy'._" I asked him.

"She's been abducted by aliens and replaced with a grumpy, not so chilled and angry Lilly." Garth explained.

"It's just how girls are, Humphrey. You'll never understand because you don't want to get a girlfriend." Kate told me.

"Hey, I want to get a girlfriend!" I protested.

"Then why don't you at least act like you're interested in some of of the girls in the club. I mean, there are literally almost a hundred girls throwing themselves over to you and you don't even care." Kate said while Garth was slowly shuffling away from me and her.

"That's because _they're_ not my type." I told her.

"Tell me, what exactly is your type?" She asked. I was about to answer then I realized what she was trying to do.

"Are you trying to hook me up with someone?" I asked with a sly grin on my face.

"Well, I tried..." She said and burst out laughing.

"This is clearly a conversation not for me." Candu said before getting up and walking to his room. I even forgot him and Rachel were still here.

"Yeah I'm heading out too." Garth said before getting up and doing the same.

"I've got something to say." Rachel began.

Kate and I then turned towards Rachel's direction.

"I never really thought of racing as my thing and it actually still isn't, business matters are what I'm actually into. The only reason I wound up here was because a mechanic I new recommended a club in Jasper. I've I'm gonna quit racing and go back home." Rachel concluded.

Kate and I turned to eachother then looked back at Rachel.

"What the fu-"

* * *

**A/N**: _I feel really bad right now... review if you think Act I was good (despite the almost unnecessary time skip) but I promis the future Acts will be better._

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts And Recaps:_

**_Lilly SNAPS_**

_Blazin' Blitz: (depressed)_

_Humphrey: Why can't you just hook me up with Kate?_

_Blazin' Blitz: (depression intensifies)_

_Lilly: That's because he already paired Kate with Garth._

_Humphrey: Then who is my girlfriend gonna be?_

_Blazin' Blitz: (Depression Tier 100)_

_Shaw: Stop being depressed... right now..._

_Garth: Oh boy..._

_Shaw: I SAID RIGHT!!!_

_Lilly: Shut the hell up, shouldn't you be illegally busting racers and ripping them off for cash!_

_Everyone else: ..._

_Infinity Gauntlet: (exists)_

_Lilly: You wanna see me snap? I'LL SHOW YOU SNAP!!!_ _(snaps)_

_Garth: (Blinks at her)_

_Lilly: You're already dead._

_Blazin' Blitz: What if I told you, death is just another term for mind and soul diverging from one's physical body?_

_Humphrey: What the fuck are you saying?!_

_Blazin' Blitz: I don't know..._

* * *

_\--To Be Continued--_

_Next Chapter: The Seacrest Tour_

* * *

_Bonus Scene_

_Cascade Terrace_

_SCPD Main Station_

_Friday 22:34_

Narrative P.O.V

"You're fired!" The station commander told Tony as he stripped the badge from his uniform.

"Winston you don't understand, we need gear like that to stop these racers. Isn't that our job? To bring in the lawbreakers?" Tony said.

"We don't need jawbreakers dealing with the lawbreakers here! Leave this station before I get even more pissed." Winston told him.

"What about Wade?" Tony asked.

"He'll be fine, don't forget you're the one who got him into this mess." Winston told him before banging his fist on the table.

"The kid wasn't up for it but I know a wolf who is." Tony stated before getting up and walking to the door.

"Oh yeah, who? It better not be anyone in Seacrest." Winstone said. Tony looled over his shoulder then faced forward with a smirk on his face.

"Just a contact in Palm City..." He said then walked out of room, leaving Winston puzzled with so many questions.

* * *


	7. The Seacrest Tour

**A/N**: _This is it... the finale of Act I (it should've been much, much longer but I promise I'll make the next Act's __worth the time). I really wish this story had more followers and reviews._

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Both Cops and Racers_

_It's the night before King's supposed big race event, several racers go to different SCPD stations and posts to sabotage their vehicles and air support to prevent them from interfering in the final race. King brings the over tuned Bugatti while Humphrey brings a special car of his own... maybe someone else too?_

* * *

**_The Seacrest Tour_**

_Mission Beach_

_Club Bunker_

_Monday 22:56_

Narrative P.O.V

King is sitting outside the motel along with 30 other wolves including Princess. They brought out a very large bag (remember chapter 2?) and unzipped it.

"Alright, we need to head out to the SCPD stations across the county. The sooner we get the job done, the better." He told them.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" One of the wolves asked him.

"We're going to pay every station in Seacrest a visit, take these wheel lockerd, radio jammers and wrenches." King explained as he handed everyone the tools.

"Why are we doing this?" Another wolf asked.

"Do you really want copy to be chasing you in a 76Km race?" King asked rhetorically. Once he finshed handing out the tools and equipment, he put on a timer.

"All set, we're on the clock so we gotta do this fast. 4 hours is all we have so make use of every second and make it count."

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Vehicle Showroom_

_Tuesday 09:34_

Humphrey's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of an announcement echoing throughout the underground base.

**_"Seacrest Tour ends today, all participating in the final event, meet in the the SpeedDrive main venue." _**The system concluded.

"What car should I pick for this race... I mean come on I bet there's gonna be a bunch of racer there anyway, so I need a car to do the trick..." I said to myself then I thought back to last night.

_'The shady wolf said he wanted to meet you and give something to you... he doesn't seem like a threat but he's still sketchy AF.' _Lilly's voice rang in my head. I

I got off the bed then got ready for the supposedly long day ahead of me.

* * *

_27 Minutes Later_

I got to the lounge and found everyone sitting and waiting for me. The feeling of the moment felt so... stressful at the time.

"So... you ready?" Lilly asked me. I honestly didn't even know what I was even getting ready for: A really long race, meeting a total stranger or... something else?

"Eh, I dunno. Can I tell you guys something, just between you and me?"

"Yeah, sure." Garth said. Alright, here goes nothing.

"After we leave Seacrest, I'm not gonna be part of the Blitzen Club. What Rachel said yesterday made perfect sence but that doesn't mean that I'm quitting racing though." I told them.

"What the fuck Humphrey?! You're like the club's best driver and you've been here forever, you can't just quit!" Candu protested.

"I know, I know but with all this shit going around here, Ì don't want to be here anymore."

"If Humphrey quits, I'm quitting too." Kate said. Since Late and I knew eachother forever, it was obviously gonna come down to us backing down once the other does.

"If my sister drops out, so will I." Lilly said.

"I'm gonna quit too because all my best friends are out." Garth added on.

"Uh guys, I'm gonna have to get to North Seacrest soon, can someone drive me there? I asked.

Lilly then reluctantly threw her hand in the air to volunteer. Wasn't really a suprise to me though.

"If the race is about to start and were not back, please stall for us." I told them before walking out the room and Lilly behind me.

We walked to the SpeedDrive hub venue and approached the screen. We picked the last two positions because we weren't sure when we were going to be back and if we would be back in time.

"This roster sure looks... full." I said as I saw all the names. There must've been atleast 40 maybe 50 racers in this last event.

"Tell me about it but at least its3not the whole club, imagine over 300 cars parked on the same road at the start." Lilly said, making chuckle.

"Yeah... let's pick a car and head out." I said.

"Sure but let's see if there are any new hyper cars." She said. I then followed her to the vehicle showroom.

The entrance that once didn't have a sign now has _HYPER_ above it. The automatic doors slowly opened, revealing cars that my eyes aren't meant to see.

"Please pick the Koenigsegg Agera R..." I begged Lilly, going down on my own two knees.

"Wow, okay..." She said before taking the keys and getting in the Agera (I typed "Regera" so many times here).

"This is the best new year's of my life..." I said with a tear dropping down my eye. I jumped in the Agera (not Regera).

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Lilly drove me to the gate then turned off the car. I opened the door then out of the car. Lilly didn't leave though.

"Aren't you coming?"

"You want me to come with?" She asked, sounding like she definitely wanted me to say yes.

"Yeah, you took me this far, you should come with." I told her.

She happily jumped out and followed me through the gate. The firthing we say when we git through the gate was a shady wolf in a trench coat.

"Why do you always wear a coat?" Lilly asked him.

"It's just my style." He said before turning towards me.

"Are you Slippaww?"

"Yeah..." I answered cautiously.

"I'm a huge fan... did Rocket tell you that I've got something for you?" The wolf said.

"Well obviously, then why would I be here?" I told him.

"Follow me, since Rocket is here, I guess she can have the other one." He said.

"Other what?" Lilly asked.

"Shhhh..." The stranger said before motioning for us to follow him.

This place was huge, we literally had to follow him through a maze of containers. Even he got lost a few times.

After minutes of walking back and forth, talking left's and right's, we made it to two blue containers packed next to each other, one with a Bugatti badge and the other with a Gumpert badge.

The wolf then unlocked the doors snd opened them, revealing the two hyper cars...

* * *

_Mystic Lake Road_

_Tuesday 18:44_

**70KM Race: Mystic Lake - Mission Beach**

Kate's P.O.V

"Where are Humphrey and Lilly? We've beem waiting here for two hours now!" Princess complained.

"They'll be here, they're just uh... eating breakfast!" I told her, making that up on the spot.

"Let's just wait 10 more minutes, I'm sure they'll show up soon." Garth said. He did a better job at stalling than me even without making up excuses.

"Fine but this is the last 10 more minutes..." King told us. I could literally hear his pissed off facial expression over the comms... yes **hear** it.

Four minutes have passed and King was growing even more impatient. Seemingly out of the blue, a loud engine was heard in the distance and it was approaching, really fast.

"Took 'em long enough..." King grumpily said.

As the sound got close, it was clear that it was two totally different cars. The one cars engine sounded totally different from any of the Koenigsegg's, McLaren F1's or the Bugatti Veyron but one of the engine's sounded like a Veyron.

I turned around and waited for the two cars to arrive. I was in in awe as I watched the two hyper cars drive up the road and park just behind Garth and I. It was an arancio orange (the black and orange style) Bugatti Veyron Super Sport and a midnight purple Gumpert Apollo S.

"Sorry we're late..." Humphrey said.

"What the hell? We don't have those-, we're the fuck did you get those cars!" King asked angrily.

"The same place you got your upgrades." Humphrey said over comms. This seemed to shut King up.

"Wait a minute, King has upgrades?" One of our racers asked.

"Hey no fair! How are we supposed to race evenly, no wonder Rocket and Slippaww had to get different rides!"

"Yeah, King's the worst Club leader ever!" The racers protested.

"Shut up! Just start the race!" King exclaimed.

The others immediately stopped talking waited for the burnout start. King started a burnout then soon, all 50 of us joined in.

We all took off, leaving the the street in a cloud of tire smoke. I looked at the GPS and saw King's Bugatti pulling off really fast. I switched to the private voice channel that only the wolves that were there yesterday were able to communicate in.

"Uh, Humphrey? Are you sure your Bugatti can match his?" I asked him.

"Yep, his Grand Sport is quick in accleration only because of his tune up's but the Super Sport is still faster in high end speeds."

"I doubt my Apollo S will even keep up with those two." Lilly said. I don't know why she's doubting, I'm in the same car as King and he's already left me in the dust.

There was a long corner up ahead along with a short off road shortcut. This shouldn't be a problem for Humphrey.

I saw him take a left to the detour then I noticed Lilly's car following him.

"What the- Lilly you can't drift offroad as good as Humphrey!" I warned her.

"Observe..." She casually said. I couldn't see what went on down there once tgey took the shorter route through the corner.

I looked at the GPS and saw that Humphrey and Lilly moved up from 50th and 49th to 23rd and 24th.

"I'm impressed..." I said, seeing how well she took the off road corner.

"We still got a long way to go so making sure you keep those places." Kenneth told them.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V

I'm not gonna lie, the huge jump to 23rd gave me a huge push to the leading pack. We took a left heading to the logging areas of the forest.

Princess was right in front of me and wasn't letting up. Her Koenigsegg Agera swerved around as I tried to pass her.

_'This isn't going anywhere...'_ I thought before come up with an idea. As soon as I thought of that, a conveniently built house with a perfect drive came into view. I thought that if I could swerve the opposite side when she does, I could take the turn to the drive way and trick her into staying on the road.

I steered left left then right just before the the turn but that's when everything went terribly wrong. She did the same as did then she completely wiped out and crashed into the wall.

_"Ooooohhh..." _I said quietly as I watched the crash. Lilly managed to slip pass it.

"I'm sorry..." I said with the most guiltiest conscience.

"Humphrey, did you just-" She began.

"No! She did that to herself!" I exclaimed, it's not my fault that she bamboozled herself into slamming a wall, technically I did that but still.

"Damnit!" Princess shouted over the comms. At least we know she's still alive.

The one thing that I liked about this forest is that there were many drifty turns around the area.

Making it to 19th wasn't a hassle at all but now I had a problem with the 18 cars in front of me. I was now close to leaving the forest.

As soon as the top 22 racers crossed the bridge, I started to think that all the cars ahead of me had some sort of custom performance part installed. After every drift, they were all so quick on pulling away.

The race then took a turn for the better on my side once we reached the foggiest place in Seacrest.

The black McLaren F1 driver seemed to struggle around the sharp turns of this coast.

I used a bit of nitrous to boost in the uphills then drifted all the way down the sharp turns. The McLaren guy saw what I was doing then tried the same tactic around the corner but crashed into an oncoming traffic car.

"Why does everyone try to copy me?!" I complained.

I takes some serious skill to initiate such a sharp down hill drift, especially in hyper cars.

I felt the diffusers scrape roughly on the surface of the road once I started uphill again.

The road felt a lot smoother now so it was safe to assume that the road will be a lot smoother, hopefully there will be straights too.

* * *

_Cascade Terrace_

_Friday 19:31_

Winston's P.O.V

"There's a reported street race in progress in, pursuit units please respond." Dispatch reported. I just sat in the office womdering what the hell are we going to do about it.

"Uh, that's a negative command, storage unit is still jammed and we still can't find a way to open the garage." Wade told reporte.

Today is the most stressful day ever, wolves broke in, jammed the doors and sabotaged the vehicles. This day cannot get any worse...

* * *

_Faireview Road_

_Tuesday 19:51_

Garth's P.O.V

The sound of the McLaren F1 was extremely loud yet pleasant. I passed Zoe and Calvin a while back but I don't think I'll ever catch up to Humphrey.

The silver Koenigsegg CCX in front of me was giving me hell. The sharp left corner on the edge was pretty much my only chance of passing him. Let's see if I could put Humphrey's drift training into good use.

The racer ahead of me took a smooth slide around it instead af a quick, forced drift. I used the handbrake later than he did and over took him from the inside (why does that sound so wrong??????).

I moved up a place and now I'm 29th but I couldn't see the cars ahead of me though, I guess I have some serious catching up to do.

* * *

Reba's P.O.V

Salty and I kept switching lanes because we were fighting for 25th and Lilly was 24th so we weren't too far behind.

"To be honest here, you put on a fairly tough battle... for a scrawny wolf." I told him.

"Not to bad yourself... for a vegetarian." He shot back. I was about to comment then he pulled away from me using his nitrous.

Now I was stuck staring at the rear end of the grey McLaren F1. Salty wouldn't even let me pass even if I was nearing the rear bumper?

"Can you please let me pass, I don't like traffic on the road." I told him.

"Ouch, now I'm never gonna let you pass." Salty said before pulling further away. I still hit 63km of this to go and I already have a problem.

* * *

_Eagle Crest Road_

Humphrey's P.O.V

The snowy roads were just perfect for crashes here in Eagle Crest. King was still a bit far from me but I could still see him around the corners.

And speaking of crashes here... I barely escaped one after sliding a bit too much around the edges.

"You're never gonna win this Humphrey! I'm right we're I'm supposed to be and you can't do shit about it, even with that super sport." King said to me.

"We aren't even halfway yet so don't get your crown in a twist."

"Am I a joke to you?!" He shouted over the comms, causing a really terrible audio feedback.

"I don't think so. Ask the clowns, they're the only one's who find pretty much anything funny." I told him. As I said this, the carbon Koenigsegg CCX-R and Agera R ahead of me double break-checked me and forced me even further behind king than I already was.

I hit the nitrous to at least catch up to the two assholes who did this. The next cross intersection was my ticket to 17th. The two drivers ahead tried to do the same move again but luckily I saw this coming. I swerved around them then drifted onto the highway.

The temperature became warmer instantly so I assume that the desert area was ahead. I looked in the si mirror to check if the two maniacs were behind me but instead i saw the dark toned Gumpert.

"Hey there Humphrey. You know you can't lose me that easy." Lilly said.

"You just can't stay away, huh?" I said, slightly chuckling at her.

"Come on, you're the coolest driver in the club! Who would want to stay away?" She asked sarcatically.

"For the record, I'm not gonna be in the club after this, remember? And I know plenty of wolves who wouldn't give two shits if I was the best." I told her as I swerved past some traffic.

I heard tires screeching in the tunnel up ahead before hearing a loud bang in there. Some wolves should really learn how to drive.

"Heads up, someone just crashed in the tunnel ahead." I notified Lilly. She flashed her headlights to acknowledge this.

Once I entered the tunnel I was shocked at the sight of the crash. It was clearly way worse that it sounded. An orange McLaren was in pieces just laying in the oncoming traffic lane and another Agera R was flipped on it's side against the tunnel wall.

"Oh shit this is bad..."

"You think? That McLaren is just a scrapped mess of metal!" Lilly said. I really hope the driver in that car was okay.

After exiting the tunnel of horror, I was met by the bright sun, deserty mountains and a long straight highway road.

Now this is where I'd like to see this car's full potential. I bet my nitrous bottle was half way empty now. I used some more of it anyway just to blast ahead.

There were three Identical black Koenigsegg CCX's and they seemed to be battleing for the position ahead. I casually flew right past them at 401km/h.

"Show off..." A familiar voice told me in the radio channel.

"Oh Digg, were you in that CCX battle?" I asked, laughing out loud.

"Well what do you think?" He answered chuckling a bit. It's hard to believe that this guy hated me the day we came to Seacrest now here we are.

There was some sort of construction above the highway so I decided to drive up the future off ramp just for fun.

"Really now?" Lilly asked, clearly not seeing the fun in driving through consconstruction sites.

"Ah you'll never get it." I told her. We were about halfway now and I've already made it to 11th from 50th. This race was definitely the longest one I've done but I'm making good progress moving up the field.

* * *

Kenneth's P.O.V

"Dude, you gotta watch out. I here Agera's are crash all over the place in this race.: Garth told me jokingly, knowing that I was also driving an Agera.

"DON'T JINX ME!" I shouted at him. I got to the highway and saw Reba and Salty's cars going about on the road.

"Ey, can I please pass you guys?" I asked.

"Sure, you can go ahead." Salty told me. I then went around his grey F1.

"Oh come on, I asked you fair and square..." Reba said to Salty.

"Nope. After what you said, you're gonna be stuck staring at my McLaren's rear." Salty said to her. I had no idea what was going on between the two so I just looked at them then pulled away.

There was a tunnel ahead but I noticed something. I heard sirens in there so I assumed there might be cops in there so I decided to floor it so I can pass them as quickly as possible.

"What the...?" I said when I got to the place where the siren noise originated. It was an ambulance and a two tow trucks.

There was a McLaren F1 which looked... well... like not a proper vehicle anymore and a flipped Koenigsegg Agera.

"Hey Garth... you gotta watch out too unless you wanna end up like this McLaren I just saw." I said in the channel.

"How bad was it?" He asked. I honestly didn't even wanna tell him.

"Like... mashed potato but metal and steel." I said. I heard him gag at the thought of being in mashed metal.

"Man, I don't even wanna race anymore." Garth stated after I painted a graphic picture in his head of the McLaren F1 from the tunnel.

* * *

_Three Points_

_Tuesday 20:03_

**34KM Remaining: Three Points-Mission Beach**

Lilly's P.O.V

Humphrey and I crossed a familiar three way crossing and I knew that he wouldn't even give me a chance to catch up after this.

"Remember this road?" I asked him.

"How could I forget it? You were enjoying the shit out of the Pagani."

"Can we please talk about Lilly wetting her panties another time?" Candu said.

"What-" I started.

"Yeah that video was epic." Garth said while laughing uncontrollably for some reason.

"WHAT VIDEO?!"

"Ask Humphrey..." Candu told me.

"..." I had no comment on that. Humphrey started speeding off on the straights of Three Points Road. All I could do was watch the Bugatti disappear on the night time desert road.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V

"You know you can't avoid me by just speeding off like that... WHAT VIDEO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Lilly asked me.

"Can we talk about it... after the race..." I calmly told her. She puffed over the voice comm. I tried to ignore it but I knew girls never forget the kinda shit boys do. I shrugged it off and still kept my foot on the gas.

I noticed a car on the side of the road bit I thought it was just a normal pedestrian car until I got a bit closer. There were actually two cars of ours, red Koenigsegg CCX and a black and red Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport.

"Did they run out of gas or something?" I asked myself. I ignored that but it would definitely be on my mind in the future.

It was safe to assume that I caught up to the leading pack now because I was now 9th and I saw a large group of cars ahead racing straight onto the the Hope Canyon Freeway.

Four of the racers went on to the oncoming lanes and the other four, which a certain white Grand Sport was part of.

I really wanted to go with the group that took the oncoming route but... ah to hell with it.

I just followed King into the tunnel so I could hopefully catch up to him on the straights.

"New Veyron? Who dis?" A racer from the group ahead af me asked.

"I don't know, let's smash him!" The other asked. All of a sudden a blue Grand Sport and a carbon CCX-R slowed down until I was in between the both of them.

* * *

_Kate: Ew don't say it like that.__Blazin' Blitz: Seriously?_

* * *

"Ah gimme a break..." I began. The Veyron on the left slammed me to the right then the Koenigsegg on the left did vice-versa.

"Honestly what are we doing? Racing or ping pong?" I asked.

They kept slamming me left and right (forgive me for making this sound as wrong as possible XD).

As they both swerved towards me, I accidentally pulled the E-brake and fell behind the two attackers. They collided with each other and spun out across the tunnel and stopped at the walls.

"Oh shit, are you okay over there?" Lilly asked after seeing the spinning top/Beyblade action.

"Yeah, the car doesn't look to great though." I told her. I exited the tunnel then I heard a trucks horn over the other side of the freeway (oncoming side).

"Weren't the-" I began before seeing two cars come rolling out of the tunnel and the others just came out with either number damage or with a wheel missing.

_'I can't believe I almost went in that lane!' _I thought as I watched the cars pile up outside the opposite tunnel.

"Okay... now it's just the Agera and King in front of me. That shouldn't be too hard." I told myself.

* * *

_Three Points Road_

_Tuesday 21:30_

Kate's P.O.V

Racing on this road when it's dark feels so good when the moon is out. Sure there were a bunch of loud engines budding in but it only made the scene better.

"Hey can you stop looking at the sky and get back to racing? We're still halfway!" Lou told me. I didn't even know who she was personally but Humphrey seemed to know her... somehow.

He's the most antisocial wolf on the Club but actual got to know Lou, so now this got me raising questions.

"Hey, how did you and Humphrey meet?" I asked her.

"Not the time to be discussing this." Lou stated.

"C'mon I just wanna know." I said.

"It's a long story..." She started. I nearly drove onto the sand when she said that.

"Oh..." I said with devious thoughts forming in my head.

"_'__Oh'_ what?" She asked me.

"How long have you known him?" I asked her as I headed towards the Hope Canyon Freeway.

"About 10 months now." Lou told me. Now I definitely have some shit on that's gonna stir up more shit later on for him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to find out something's about Humphrey, that's all" I told her with a wide smirk on my face.

* * *

Kenneth's P.O.V

I think I'm getting pins and needles. I've been in this car for literally hours and I just about made it to the Canyon Freeway.

"Hey Kenneth, is that you back there?" Lilly asked me.

"Yeah... how the hell can you see from there? I can barely see a car ahead."

"I've got good eyesight... especially at night (all wolves do) but my brother says I had _'extraordinary abilities'._" Lilly told us.

"Brother?" Humphrey, Garth, Candu and pretty much everyone else asked at the same time. The fact that the highway I was racing on was so inactive compared to before has given me a chance to engage in more conversations.

"Lilly's got a brother?" Reba asked.

"Hey, he's my brother too! Don't forget Lilly and I are sisters." Kate pointed out.

"I'm sorry... WHAT?!" I exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"How are you two even related?" Lou asked, laughing in the voice channel.

"I asked them the same question once..." Humphrey and Garth said at the same time.

"Who is your brother?" I asked.

"That's a story for another time, we're about to reach the West Beach Freeway and King is right in front of us." Lilly said.

"Okay, make sure one of you two win this race." Kate said.

"Uh, this Apollo S isn't as fast as Humphrey's Super Sport or King's upgraded Grand Sport. I can at least try to get to third." Lilly concluded.

_'Wait hold on a minute.' _I thought as I saw that Lilly was fourth and Humphrey was third... I was behind Lilly's car.

"Oh shit I'm in the top 5!" I exclaimed.

"You only saw this now?" Candu said with a laugh.

"I wasn't concentrating much..." I confessed.

* * *

_West Beach Freeway_

_Tuesday 22:54_

Humphrey's P.O.V

The sun has pretty much set and it was now getting really dark. The Agera R in front was moving way to ridiculously to have factory tuned parts.

Oh well time to use old school race tactics. I used just a bit of nitrous to to atleast move up 20 meters closer to the Koenigsegg then lined up the Bugatti directly behind the Agera.

"Humphrey are you drafting an Agera with a wide body car? The slipstream won't be as good as-" Lilly said but cut her off when the car reached 456Km/h.

"AERODYNAMIC PHYSICS!!!" I exclaimed before turning away from the Koenigsegg's and using more nitrous to slingshot past the Agera.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN UPFRONT?!" King ever after seeing my car in his side mirror.

"I'm here to win... what else?" I said sarcastically.

"Motherfucker..." King said furiously before pulling the handbrake and slammed the Grand Sport's rear (XD) in front of the Super Sport.

"For fuck's sake King! What the hell is wrong with you and your dickhead henchmen?!" I retorted against him.

"Shut up this is my race and mine to win, back off and you might get to walk away with your life." He said before pulling away from me.

"Nah, I'll take my chances." I told him and started using my second nitrous tank.

I caught up then stopped at the side of car and pulled a middle finger at him for him to see that I'm done racing for him after tonight.

He slammed into the side and forced my car onto some highway construction but this only made the race better for me.

When I started heading down from the future on ramp I used more than half my second nitrous tank to accelerate downhill and gave me the push I need to overtake King.

"HA!" I shouted in the voice channel.

"What, Humphrey's first?" A racer from the Club asked.

"NOT FOR LONG!" King said maniacally as the Grand Sport started pulling closer to Super Sport. Instead of just passing me, King was trying to shunt me off the road.

"Uh guys, a little help?" I asked while trying to avoid the possessed phsyco wolf.

* * *

Kenneth's P.O.V

"We're on our way but this Agera ahead is just as crazy as King!" I said then I rammed the Agera back and forced it off the road.

"Nevermind he's out of the picture now." Lilly said.

The road battle was just ahead of us and I noticed that Humphrey's Bugatti was in a bad shape.

Lilly nitrous boosted all the way King and rammed the Bugatti forward and she lost a bit of control there.

"Oh come on, pushed him to first place." I said.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as an aggressive driver as you!" She protested.

"Come on guys let's catch up to him." Humphrey said before using more nitrous.

"Uh, my Nos tanks are all empty." I told him.

"And I just used the last of mine." Lilly added on. I heard Humphrey sigh then boost off th King anyway.

* * *

_Grand Ocean Coast _

_23:30_

**13KM Remaining: Grand Ocean Coast to Mission Beach**

Humphrey's P.O.V

The off ramp of West Beach lead us to Grand Ocean Coast, where I did my first race.

There were lots of corners that were just ripe for drifting. We crossed the bridge then headed to the residential side of Grand Ocean.

"I'm warning you Humphrey: BACK. OFF. If you cross that line before me, you're gonna piss off the wrong people." Kintlg said in the channel.

"Bullshit." I told him.

"You, you're friends and everyone that you know will suffer because of you." He added on.

"What are you saying? It's like you're trying to be some supervillain straight out of a movie or comic book. This is a race not some fictional shit." I said then King didn't say anything else after that.

* * *

Garth's P.O.V

I just about made it to the end of the West Beach Freeway then I saw the purple Gumpert and blue diamond Koenigsegg Agera R taking there time and joy riding to Grand Ocean.

"Why aren't you two racing?" I asked. "You are literally almost at the end of the race."

"We're out of nitrous." Lilly told me.

"So? More tthan half of us have already ran out of it but you two are friggin third and fourth and you gave up." I said.

"Fuck this, I'm taking third place." Kenneth said before pulling ahead of Lilly.

"Looks like I got a race on my hands." I said before joining in on the race for third place.

* * *

_23:50_

Humphrey's P.O.V

"Why can't you just crash already?!" King said while still trying to run me off the road.

"Why can't you just race fair?!" I retorted.

He pushed me to the barrier on the edge of the cliff where I could see the sea and rocks at the bottom.

"Are you nuts?!" I asked him.

"YES!" He answered. I pulled the handbrake then he slammed on the barrier and almost went over.

He nitro boosted ahead of me, leaving me in the dust. I had only two nitrous tanks left so I decided to do something stupid and use both at the same time.

When I came to the downhills, I went really fucking fast. I shot past his Grand Sport then drifted around the next corner. The weird thing is that the tanks weren't depleted yet.

"No... no! It can't go down like this!" King whined as I watched the Grand Sport disappear in the side mirrors.

After taking the next corner, I saw two red flares and as I approached them, fireworks went off signaling the end of the Seacrest Tour and the year (I know right).

**_"Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport finished 1st."_** The SpeedDrive automated voice system said. I parked my car just around the motel and sat on the stairs to watch the rest of the racers finish.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!" King said as he charged down the road and crossed the line. He stopped the Grand Sport just outside the motel.

We walked to me with hate an malice in his eyes and his body language added more.

"You have no idea what kinda shit you brought on you and your friends pal." He said as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Bullshit?" I guessed playfully.

"Tell me, do you know who that Bugatti and all the other cars belong to?!" He asked.

"My uncle... Alistair Wolff. He's better known as the Head Wolf. Now you see the damage you caused to the Super Sport and Grand Sport... you're gonna pay for it." He said pointing to the cars.

"You're a fucking asshole! I didn't do shit to these cars. It was you and you're-"

"$90,000,000 or all hell will rain down on you." King told me. I didn't have that kind of money and I didn't even know of anyone who did...

* * *

_The Next Day (Thursday because once it was midnight it was Wednesday)_Narrative P.O.V

Everyone was packing there stuff and getting ready to go back to Jasper. Humphrey looked stressed and unsettled while he was doing this.

"So where are you going Rachel... since you said you're quitting racing?" Kate asked.

"Eh, I'll be here and there a lot but if you guys might need help underground, I'm one call away." She said with a heartfelt smile on her face.

Garth looked over at the couch and saw Humphrey with a grim expression on his face.

"Come on dude, you've looked like a zombie since yesterday. You won the race!" Garth told him.

"But at what cost?" Humphrey replied.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"What are you talking about? Yoh haven't spoken to is for a day now the first thing you tell us is _'at what cost'_ ?" Candu said.

"I'm serious... I'm in trouble...we're in trouble."

"What kind?" Garth asked.

"$90,000,000 kind." Humphrey told Garth. Neither of them new how to get that kind of money and King probably wouldn't let them on the plane back to Jasper.

* * *

**A/N**: _I'M TIRED, I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE THAN THIS R.I.P ME. I might have to take a break from writing for a while because of... stuff, see you all soon._

* * *

_Blitz' Comedy Shorts And Recaps__ Special**: What's next?**_

_Blazin' Blitz: WE ARE GONNA RUN!!!_

_Jack Rourke walks into the room*_

_Jack: You mean The Run._

_Lilly: SPOILER ALERT!!!!_

* * *

_Next Time: Act II: Coast to Coast_

* * *


	8. Act II: Coast To Coast

**A/N**:_ I know what I'm about to say sounds stupid but... this 2020 January seems to be going a bit too slow for me (I'm an idiot, I know...) So with that out of the way, Act II begins..._

* * *

**_Act II: Coast To Coast_**

_Seacrest County International Airport_

_Thursday_ _08:02_

Humphrey's P.O.V

Our club arrived at the airport using the same buses from before that we used to get to Mission Beach. It was a relatively quiet day at the airport too.

I was expected it to be loud, busy and hyped because it's a new year and all but it was just... silent.

I looked towards where King was walking then sighed. I still can't get off the issue.

"I know you're worried." Kate told me with a sympathetic smile.

"You think? No one I know can help me get that kinda cash..." I said sounding more depressed than before.

"I know some wolves that know other wolves... maybe there could be a way to fix your problem after all." Rachel told me.

"Fix Humphrey's $90,000,000 problem? That's a big IF." Candu stated as he watched the other airlines take off.

"His problem is our problem too-" Kate began.

"Yeah, so I've been thinking... I'm going to make this all Humphrey's problem and no one else's." King interrupted Kate. "It seems a little unfair after all."

"Unfair? Yeah you're the one to talk Mr. Performance Mod's McGee." Garth said.

"I'm trying to be a good wolf here." King added on while glaring at me.

"Your a crazy son of a bitch, you know that." Candu said. He then pulled out a cardboard sign that read: _'I QUIT__'._

He passed the board around until it was my turn to say _"I quit"_.

"You guys can't be serious, especially you and Lilly... you're the best this club has!" King protested.

"Too bad..." Lilly casually told him off. King looked triggered by that. He took a deep breath then looked back at me.

"Okay then... how about you keep racing for me until you get that cash then you can leave... sound fair?" He offered. I took like a whole 2 minutes to think on that.

_'Oh well...'_ I thought.

* * *

_4 Hours Later_

_Jasper International Airport _

_Thursday 12:05_

"You're a fucking idiot Humphrey!" Kate yelled at me... which kinda scared me.

"Whoa Kate, go easy on him will ya? We all chose to leave so what's the big deal?" Lilly said to her.

"Racing for King was the only and best way to get that money! He just rejected the best offer in the world!"

"If I was in Humphrey's shoes... I probably would've done the same to be honest." Garth stated then Kate shot him a glare.

"I'll figure something out like I always have." I told her.

"You better do that or else... I'll be really.. upset with you." Kate said before squeezing the air out of me. She was the sister I've always wished for since childhood.

"I've got a delivered Porsche waiting outside so I gots get home soon and plan what I'm gonna do with my life..." I told them before walking up the stairs to the exit of the airport.

I walked around a bit, looked around for it then I spotted a red Porsche 911 Carrera S around the corner with a note on the windshield.

I didn't read the note so I just ripped it off the wipers and got into the car. I put my bags in the back seat then turned the car on and reversed from the parking spot.

"Today's a shitty day." I said to myself as I drove down the empty road.

I was crossing an intersection when all of a sudden something large crashed into the side of the Porsche. The car spun out and hit a tree.

I shook my head and looked around me but I couldn't see clearly as my vision was messed up from the crash.

Someone opened the door of the Porsche so I assumed they were helping me out but I was wrong.

"Stay down!" The mystery wolf said before punching me in the face knocking me out instantly.

* * *

_Two __Days Later_

_Somewhere Far South West From Jasper_

_Saturday 20:23_

Narrative P.O.V

_Humphrey Rhodes_

_Humphrey is a driver. One of the best. His cockiness and arrogance have led him into a debt he can't repay. The Pack has put a price on his head._

_He's looking for a way out..._

A red Porsche is seen dangling on a magnetic crane while King and his uncle watch.

Humphrey slowly opens his eyes and finds himself in the car with is hand taped to the steering wheel.

_'What the...'_ Humphrey thought and as he had that in his mind, a wolf in the crane pushed up the lever, shutting down the magnet and dropping the Porsche.

The car slammed into a trash compactor with Humphrey inside it. The walls began closing in on the Porsche, causing the headlights to break.

"Come on...!" Humphrey said as he struggled pulling his arms free from the tape. After pulling his first arm free, the windows started shattering and the car started to compress.

He got his second arm free then climbed out of the car's sunroof. _'Lucky me...' _He thought.

Humphrey then jumped onto the ledge of the compactor and pulled himself up just as the sound of metal crunching below him was heard.

He jumped out and quietly snuck around the compactor which has now powered down after compressing the Carrera.

There was a straight line between him and a white Audi RS4 B-7. He made a run for it risking getting caught in the act. King and his uncle saw him reaching the car.

"What the hell?! He's out of the car, grab him, grab him!" King said as he and his uncle rushed to him.

Humphre quickly jumped the car and drove off, smashing through the fence. Just as it seemed that Humphrey might've escaped without any hassles, two Porsche Cayenne's joined up on him from the left street.

The windows had been rolled down and their assault rifles were aimed out the windows.

"Oh... fu-" Humphrey began then they all opened fire at the Audi.

He kept his head down while driving to avoid getting shot in the head. The was a train horn blowing in the distance and tracks ahead.

_'Well, if I'm going to try to escape, the time is now.' _Humphrey thought to himself before flooring it and heading for the tracks.

The train was right next to the car when Humphrey narrowly beat the train. Fortunately, the train got one of the Cayenne's and blocked off the second, giving Humphrey the escape opportunity.

He then pulled out his phone to call a friend of his.

* * *

_40 Minutes Later_

_Downtown Chinese Restaurant_

_Rachel Piper_

_Rachel and Humphrey get along well. Some might say they go way back but they've only known eachother for nine months._

_Ever since Rachel found out about Humphrey racing for Wolff's Blitzen Club, she's made money by betting on his wins and eventually joined the Club to see what he could do. Now she's willing to bet $5,000,000 _(it's supposed to be $25,000 but I want to make it worthwhile) _on __is win in The Run._

_-$5,000,000 to get in The Run_

_-$100,000,000 prize for the winner_

_-$50,000,000 for top 5 after 1st place_

_-$25,000,000 for top 10 after 5th_

_-$10,000,000 for top 20_

_Victory for Humphrey solves both their problems._

Humphrey's P.O.V

I walked through the doors to the sound of a cleaver chopping meat. I approached the table where Rachel was waiting for me. I sat down and took a sip of the tea.

"Word is you made a wrong turn, Humphrey." Rachel finally said. I lifted my head up and looked around to make sure no one heard that.

"No one ever got ahead sitting on their hands, now did they Rachel?" I asked her rhetorically.

"Nobody from our block atleast." She said with a smile then leaned forward. "You know, I can help you straighten that out." Rachel told me.

"And my end?" I asked her.

"What you do best... what you do better than anyone." She said.

The backroom door opened up then I looked over to the left to see who it was.

Candu walked out wearing a peach colored sweater and looked really serious for some reason. He also had some sort of tablet in his hand.

He glanced at me then looked away as if he was I was his enemy or something. I then looked back at Rachel.

"Right now: Yes or No?" She asked me.

"You knew the answer before I even walked through the door." I told her.

She then took her suitcase, stood and walked to the backdoor. I followed her there then she opened them up.

"The race is from San Fran to New York, the best racers ever assembled." She started. _'Oh shit! I thought the Seacrest Tour was long but this is insane!'_ I thought.

One of the workers rushed between us with a tray and glasses on it. He nearly dropped them when he squeezed between Rachel and I.

"You win, I will handle your problem and give you a 10% cut-" I cut her off and grabbed her by the arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. 10%?" I asked her. Another wolf walked out and now I was extremely startled.

Lilly walked passed me with the same tablet Candu had. She greeted us then walked away. What an anti-climactic friendly reunion.

"The purse is 100 million. Do the math." Rachel said before turning left to another locker room.

"After you." I said before following her into the room. We stopped in front of the dumbwaiter then Rachel pressed the button to open it.

She put the case in the lift then pressed the button again to close it and take it up.

After about a minute of waiting, the lift opened up and a tablet was where the suitcase should have been.

Rachel stretched her arm into the dumbwaiter to grab the tablet then switched it on.

The screen lit up then showed us the 3D map of the whole United States.

"This will keep us in touch, Now we have to get you a car." She told me. I slowly turned my head towards her.

"Cars... I got covered."

* * *

**_Act II: Coast To Coast_**

* * *

**A/N**:_ I don't think I've ever made a chapter for the story this short but I'll try to make the next one longer anyway although I do have to work on my other fics aswell because I find myself working too much on this one and forgetting about my others. Plz Review._

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts And Recaps:_

**_Humphrey Got Knocked Out For How Long?!_**

_Blazin' Blitz: (Playing Need For Speed The Run) _

_Garth: (Sits down and watches)_

_Candu: (Sits down and watches)_

_Lilly: (Sits down and watches)_

_Blazin' Blitz: Oh my, now I've got an audience._

_Humphrey: (Reads chapter script)_

_Kate: Boy you're weak as fuck._

_Humphrey: How do I get K.O'ed for two days by getting hit in the face?!_

_Blazin' Blitz: ..._

_Garth: __Forget about Ronda Rousey knockout memes... hello Humphrey K.O memes._

_Humphrey: (-T R I G G E R E D-)_

* * *

_\--To Be Continued--_

_Next Time: **The Run Begins**_

* * *

_Bonus Scene_

Humphrey's P.O.V

I walked out of the restaurant and found Kate, Candu, Garth, Lilly, Shakey, Mooch and Salty standing outside.

"Hey pal." Candu said sounding somehow pissed at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We're in The Run of course." Lilly said sounding less pissed off than Candu.

"Why do you guys sound like you hate me for some reason?"

"We don't hate you it's just that in this race it's pretty much every wolf for themself-" Lilly started.

"It's just that we done want to race against someone like you... a pro." Mooch said.

"Then why don't we form our own little crew?" I asked. Everyone seemed to look more happier after said that but Candu still looked really mad.

"We could but the cash prizes say otherwise." Shakey told me.

"And there are elimination stages across the country." Kate told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You'll find out soon enough..." She told me.

"Where are all your garage's?" Shakey asked us.

"I think mine is on The Embarcadero." I said.

"Well, you better make sure you get to Nob Hill as fast as you can cause that's where the race starts." Lilly said.

"Hahaha lucky us boys." Our garage is at Nob Hill!" Salty said then he, Shakey and Mooch cheered.

"You three are sharing a garage?" I asked them.

"Yeah, three brothers gotta share a garage." Salty told me.

"Wait, you didn't tell me you're brothers!" I exclaimed.

"Then congrats, now you know." Shakey said with a laugh.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go back to Rachel-"

"What was that? Did I just here you say that you're with Rachel?" Kate asked.

"No, I said-" I started but I got cut off by Lilly.

"I know what you said." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"What?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

"You should probably go. We don't wanna keep you two waiting." Kate told me.

I shook my head then went back into the restaurant. I thought about my cars as I walked through the doors.

_'I better ask that wolf from Seacrest...' _I thought.

* * *


	9. The Race Begins

**A/N:** _The Z4 I keep talking about is the Team NFS/E.A. BMW from The Run that you unlock from playing a few other NFS games like Hot __Pursuit/Rivals/Most Wanted 2012._

* * *

**_The Race Begins..._**

_San Francisco_

_The Embarcadero_

_Monday__ 02:40_

Humphrey's P.O.V

I walked into my garage early in the morning and observed the cars the shady wolf from Seacrest brought:

-My drift/race-build BMW Z4 E89 (The one Lilly wanted)

-My drag-build '69 Ford Mustang

-My Shelby GT500 Super Snake

-An orange Chevrolet ZL1 that I don't own

"Guess I'm taking the Beamer..." I said to myself.

* * *

**_Montage of Humphrey swapping the car's engine, rolling in new tires and modifying suspension._**

* * *

_6 Hours Later (08:47)_

The garage door opened up and I was sitting and waiting for Rachel's green light to head out.

_**Heartbroken, In Disrepair **By** Dan **_**_Auerbach_**

The tablet which I placed on the center of the armrest console turned on and I saw the map again.

"Humphrey, you ready?" She asked over the tablet speaker.

"Locked and loaded." I told her.

"Hey we're ready too you know!" Shakey exclaimed.

"How did they-" Rachel began.

"We're his friends so we've got to be here, even if we're racing for first place" Garth said. Rachel sighed then continued.

"There's over 200 other drivers and about 3000 miles (about 4,828.032km) of asphalt between here and New York." She said. Oh I'm glad I packed a cooler box within energy drinks and several packets of McFurnolds in the back.

_There is no light, there is no charm (charm)_

_All my belongings, I hold with one arm (one)_

_Under the bridge, sleep in the shade (shade)_

"Sound good to me." I told her. I waited for a moment then a message pinged on the screen.

"We're up! Get to Nob Hill or you'll miss the race start." Rachel told me.

_All of the terrible choices that I made_

_Searchin' for light_

_Gasping for air (air)_

_Heartbroken, in disrepair (oh)_

I floored it and pulled out from the garage and onto the streets of San Francisco.

I noticed several other cars coming in from the junctions. An orange Pagani Zonda and a blue Audi R8.

_God may forgive me, but that's not enough ('nough)_

_'Cause I gotta live with myself till I'm dust (dust)_

**"-Alpha 21** **here. We got a large number of exotic cars speeding in the Nob Hill area. Is there a 10-22 schedule?-"** One police officer asked. I forgot that SpeedDrive was becoming a popular underground app.

_Just walk on by if we pass on the street (street)_

_Sometimes in battle, it's best to retreat_

**"-Negative, how many cars?-"**

**"-Uh, I'll say atleast 50, more rolling in every minute-"**

**"-Yeah this is definitely some kind of street race, roll back up as soon as you can-"**

**"-Copy that. Multiple units already on route-"**

I saw a couple of Ford Interceptor Concept cars crossing to the other street.

_Searchin' for light_

_Gasping for air (air)_

_Heartbroken, in disrepair (oh)_

I drifted around a corner and passed a blue Chevrolet ZL1 that I didn't even see once I took the corner.

_There is no light, there is no charm (charm)_

_All my belongings, I hold with one arm (one)_

The blue Audi R8 and I raced up the bumpy road up to Nob Hill.

_Under the bridge, sleep in the shade (shade)_

_All of the terrible choices that I made_

**"-This situation is heating up! Where's that back up?-"**

**"-Copy that, we're rolling-"**

**"-10-4. Pursuit unit en route-"**

_Searchin' for light_

_Gasping for air (air)_

_Heartbroken, in disrepair (oh)_

We went around the long corner now it was down hill. _'This is gonna be fun.' _I thought.

_God may forgive me, but that's not enough ('nough)_

_'Cause I gotta live with myself till I'm dust (dust)_

**"-Pursuit unit, we gotta get more units out here. We're outnumbered atleast 20 to 1-"**

**"-Rounding up as many units as I can, standing by-"**

_Just walk on by if we pass on the street (street)_

_Sometimes in battle, it's best to retreat_

I got to the traffic crossing at Nob Hill then two more cars cut in front the R8 and I.

"Humphrey, we got to get to Vegas in the top 150!" Rachel told me.

I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal and flew down Nob Hill. The car bounced every time it landed after flying off the road.

There were now at least 60 cars racing down Nob Hill and this looked awesome but at the same time it was terrifying.

**"-Where the hell are all these guys coming from?-"**

I actually felt bad for these cops, they were all so confused and had no clue what was going on.

**"-There is only one way to contain it. I want all roads leading into the the city shutdown now!-"**

"Ha, Shakey, Mooch and I already passed the Golden Gate Bridge!" Salty flexed.

"Cops are shutting down the city Humphrey, you gotta get out now!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm working on it...!" I told her while trying to dodge the cops.

**"-Patrol units cancel 10-96 and attend the nearest intersection. Stop all traffic, repeat, stop all traffic-"** The officer sounded as if he was panicking a bit.

"Head for the bridge." Kate told me.

"Got it." I said as I joined the on-ramp to the Golden Gate.

Everything was hard to see on the bridge because of the morning fog.

**"-I need units for a 10-59, who's free?-"**

**"-Units coming in from other districts, standby-"**

I entered the tunnel and noticed a lot of cops where here. They were probably planning on blocking off the rest of the bridge.

I exited the bridge and saw a roadblock a head of me. I saw a construction sign on the left and decided to take a gamble. I smashed through it then used nitrous to gain more speed.

I drove off the bridge and landed on the lower road beneath the construction. I got really lucky there.

* * *

_4 Hours Later_

_California_

_Altamont Pass Road_

_Current Position: **205/224**_

_Distance To New York: **2,901 Miles (4,668.707 Kilometres)**_

_**Dont Owe You A Thang **By** Gary Clark Jr. **_

"Hum... you have... Vegas...150!" Rachel said through the speaker but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying over static and the noise of several cars racing.

_Well I ain't got no money_

_Ain't got no car_

_Ain't got no excuses baby_

_I am hanging out at the bar_

"What? Speak up!"

"Las Vegas! Top 150 or we're out!" She repeated but clearer.

_I don't owe you a thang baby_

_I don't owe you a thang_

_I don't owe you a thang now baby_

_I don't owe you a thang_

"Okay, got it." I told her.

An orange Dodge Challenger Hellcat passed me like I was doing nothing.

_But we ain't gettin' married_

_I ain't buying you no diamond ring_

_That's alright_

_Ain't got no credit_

_No fancy clothes_

_Ain't got no excuses baby_

_Oh goodness no_

_'Oh boy, this is gonna be a REALLY LONG __race.' _I thought to myself.

_I don't owe you a thang baby_

_I don't owe you a thang_

_I don't owe you a thang now baby_

_I don't owe you a thang_

The Dodge screwed up trying to take the corner around the small hill causing him to slide a bit too much and slam in to an R.V parked outside a small house.

If I want to win this race, I better take all opportunities I get to pass every racer ahead of me even if I have to pass 10 in one highway.

_But we ain't gettin' married_

_I ain't buying you no diamond ring_

_That's alright_

I slipped pass an olive green Buick as I initiated the corner. There was a red Mitsubishi Evolution-X with a white decal then the driver flashed the indicators for some reason.

The Mitsubishi seemed to intentionally slow down and let me pass.

The SpeedDrive tablet beeped and a crew invite popped up. In a way, I was sort of already in a crew so I declined it but I put up a voice chat so I could know who this wolf was.

_That's all you gettin' now baby_

_That's all you get_

_That's all you gettin' now baby_

_That's all you get_

_That's all you get now mama_

_That's all you get_

_Just me and this guitar baby_

_That's all you get_

"Hey the Humphrey." I heard Kevin's voice through the speaker.

"Hey dude, is that you in the red Evo?" I asked him.

"...yep." Kevin took a while to respond.

"Bro, why did you do that? This race is pretty much every wolf for themselves!" I told him while I drove a dusty off-road driveway to avoid traffic.

_Well ain't got no apologies_

_Won't be no fairy tale_

_I ain't got no excuses baby_

_I am going ridin' up hill_

"I know but I honestly didn't join this race for the prize or anything like that. I'm just in it to have fun." He answered.

"Does racing non-stop until you reach New York sound fun to you? Dude you need a girlfriend." I said to him.

_I ain't got no money_

_Ain't got no car_

_Ain't got no excuses baby_

_I am hanging out at the bar_

_'Not bad.' _I thought to myself.

"Hey, are you listening?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah and no, I'll find a girlfriend when the universe brings... one... to... me." I told her while pausing near the end of my sentence as I saw two Toyota Supra's.

_I don't owe you a thang baby_

_I don't owe you a thang_

_I don't owe you a thang now baby_

_I don't owe you a thang_

"Found 'em." I said out loud.

"That was quick." Rachel told me.

"Nah, Humphrey's talking about a car." Kevin told her.

_But we ain't gettin' married, nah_

_I ain't buying you no diamond ring_

_That's alright_

I passed the two cars easily _(somehow)_. A blue Dodge Challenger like the one from before sped past me.

**"**Damn!**" **Kevin and I said in unison. I used my nitrous to catch up but I did a whole lot more than that. I passed the blue Challenger, passed a black Volkswagen GTI and a white Buick.

_Well, we ain't gettin' married, nah_

_I ain't buying you no diamond ring_

_Well, we ain't gettin' married, nah_

_I ain't buying you no diamond ring_

"And that's 10 for 10." I said to myself.

"Wow, if you keep this up, you'll be in Vegas in no time." Rachel told me.

"Then I won't stop racing..."

* * *

**A/N**:_ Aaaaahhh! I know I said I'll try to make this chapter longer but I got too many stuff on my hands. If you're mad at me I understand, I'm mad at myself too._

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts And Recaps:_

_**The San Francisco Scramble**_

_**(**gone wrong**/**cops called**)**_

_Lilly: Is it just me or did the San Fran scene feel like the scramble scene from 2 Fast 2 Furious?_

_Kevin: Kinda. There were like 300 cars going mad on the streets like in- (gets cut off)_

_Blazin' Blitz: Do not mention any Fast And Furious movie in my presence._

_Everyone: (Grimaces)_

_Blazin' Blitz: This is creating really sad vibes. *(Just skip to next chapter or stop reading because this is gonna get bad.)*_

_Garth: And it's all Lilly's fault!_

_Lilly: What? 2 Fast 2 Furious was a good movie! Why don't you talk about the FF movies or write fanfic about it?_

_Garth: (gasps) You don't know?_

_Lilly: Know what?_

_Garth: (whispers in Lilly's ear)_

_Lilly: (starts crying_)

_Kate: Oh boy..._

_Humphrey: (goes on rampage)_

_Jack Rourke: What the fuck is going on here?!_

_Blazin' Blitz: You see folks... this is why we don't talk about Fast And Furious... EVER, despite the ninth one releasing either this year or 2021. WE STILL DON'T TALK ABOUT IT__!_

_Megatron: This is bad comedy!_

_\--To Be Continued-- _

* * *

_Next Chapter: **Making Up Time**_

* * *


End file.
